Saltando a través de un tiempo
by gunsmithalex
Summary: Quizás la conexión más grande que hagamos sea la de nuestra vida como tal, ¿cómo se ven las cosas desde el final?, ¿cómo se imaginan desde el principio?, ¿qué pensarán los demás de ellas?
1. Chapter 1

_**Saltando a través de un tiempo…**_

By Alejandro

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la ventana, una ventana regular, una ventana de manera, ¿qué podría tener de especial una ventana?, sólo daba hacia el exterior. Ahí estaba ella, como todos los días, esperando que diera la hora del almuerzo, no podía evitarlo, era una costumbre bien ganada, una que la hacía sonreír cada que llegaba. Suspiraba mientras la voz de su profesora se volvía un murmullo imposible de entender, ¿ella ya sabía todo esto?, ¿ella quería saber todo esto?, en su mente no había mucho más. No era tonta, para nada, simplemente se enfocaba en otros asuntos, era su problema, ella había decidido lidiar con ello, sin importarle, ahí estaba ella dándole importancia a otra cosa.

La voz de aquella profesora empezaba a aumentar de volumen y se volvía de hombre, comenzaba a clarificarse, a ser entendible, poco a poco comenzó a tener sentido. Hablaba sobre la importancia de los acuerdos transnacionales que había tenido la nación hace pocos años, y aunque la población se mostrara inconforme con ellos, debían de dejarlos seguir. No era extraño para ella escuchar a su profesor con ideas radicales, era muy abierto a los extranjeros, aunque eso fuera en contra de la media nacional. Miro nuevamente a la ventana, la más cercana a su posición, la más clara de todas, vio el paisaje que se vislumbraba en aquella sala, en aquel lugar, ahí estaba ella considerando que la apertura podía ayudar a su país.

El paisaje poco a poco se transformó, se hizo más oscuro, más grisáceo, más aburrido, poco a poco los elementos naturales fueron cambiados por los aprobados por el progreso, de estar viendo un paisaje pasó a dejar de querer ver, había algo que le llenaba de nostalgia y sí, tristeza. La voz que ella escuchaba se tornó en varias voces, con un sonido de fondo que ella reconocía, notas musicales armonizadas, en un conjunto de secuencias planificadas, sin alma, simplemente con la obligación de acompañar. De entre todo ese ruido de fondo ella alcanzaba a escuchar una voz silente, un resquilo de sonido que invadía su psique, era la voz de una niña pequeña, una voz agradable, familiar para ella. Se notaba su felicidad, su gozo, como una melodía, como un alivio, ahí estaba ella cuidando a su pequeña hija de 4 años de edad.

Ahí estaba ella, desde un salón mirando a una ventana que daba a otra sala de donde ella miraba a una madre y su hija, las tres podían ver aquello, aunque no fueran conscientes, podían siempre estar presentes, cada una más que la anterior, era una conexión más fuerte que cualquier otra, una que no podía ser diferente para ninguna de ellas, ellas compartían algo: una historia.

 _ **Capítulo 1 – Aquella nimiedad de cartón**_

¿Dónde debería comenzar este historia relacionada?, ¿dónde sería más conveniente?, cualquiera diría el principio, pero no ella, ella no era así, pensaba mucho en el presente, quizás demasiado. Ella tenía una predisposición a predisponerse, una amargura consistente, latente, intermitente… hice una rima, ¿verdad?, no lo esperaba.

En fin, nuestra historia comienza en un pasillo. Un pasillo iluminado por los rayos del sol que bañan a la Tierra al medio día, con pisos de cerámica creando un patrón de colores café sin alma y blanco amarillento, uno y uno, haciendo una secuencia clásica, repetida hasta el cansancio, si uno era observador podía ver como el tiempo ha hecho más amarillento a ambos colores. Las paredes no eran muy diferentes, eran la misma paleta de colores que cualquier otro instituto o escuela pudiera utilizar, no había nada que destacar sobre dicha arquitectura. Fue de ese pasillo que un grupo pequeño de chicas caminaba hacia su siguiente clase, un grupo que hablaba en voz alta sobre lo más relevante de su día anterior, domingo, de lo más emocionante en la televisión, además de planificar una salida al centro de la ciudad para comprar ropa y comer helado. Una plática cualquiera, pero con la variante de que no todos los elementos caminaban en la misma sintonía, había alguien que no era parte de ese micro esquema de conversación.

No era obligatorio, ni siquiera molesto, era algo familiar para el resto del pequeño grupo, ya sabían cómo se desempeñaba la situación así que inconscientemente se ajustaban a la organización comunicativa de ese elemento. Al son de los pasos que marcaban la pauta del movimiento, esos mismos pasos que eran tan comunes para esos pasillos, se pronunció ella, con una voz silente, con tanta ligereza en su voz que un cabello humano hubiera sido más grueso, las palabras salieron de su boca para simplemente pronunciar:

 _\- Chicas, tengo que irme un momento_

\- ¿A dónde vas?

 _\- N-no, no me tardaré, ya vuelvo_

\- De acuerdo

Habiendo escapado del compromiso social, ella salió corriendo, tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitiera, dando pisadas cada vez más alejadas mientras avanzaba por los mismos pasillos que normalmente recorre despacio, su corazón latía dentro de su pecho, una sensación que no podría ser aliviada hasta no concluir aquello que ella pretendía.

La cerámica del piso se hacía cada vez más sonora, hasta que se detuvo, como una piedra al impactar el piso, como un silencio abrupto. Ahí estaba ella, con su uniforme escolar, jadeando del esfuerzo, no está acostumbrada, viendo a través de sus lentes su meta: una caja con una ranura. Esto era algo que ella añoraba, era algo con lo que había soñado, estaba tan cerca eso que la mantenía alegre en secreto, la misma cosa que la avergonzaría, frente a ella esa caja de cartón con una ranura, postrada sobre un pupitre de un salón cualquiera, ante un poster que anunciaba su oportunidad, ese pedazo de casualidad que estaba suplicando por encontrar, con el corazón a tope, galopando dentro de su pecho, ensordeciendo su cabeza, logro, aún sin saber cómo, colocar un pedazo de papel en él, poniendo toda su fe en él.

Un sonido familiar se asoma en la mente, una ligera voz aparece, es una niña que le pregunta a su madre qué sucedió después, "Ahí comienza la historia" le responde con alegría la madre, mientras la pequeña infante mira con asombro, es una historia poca conocida, no era el cuento antes de dormir, no era la anécdota de cada Navidad, sin duda era una conexión, la madre miró a su hija y mientras parpadeaba se daba cuenta de que la clase había terminado, el profesor había concluido con su metódica explicación para la expansión del comercio nipón a mercados internacionales. Bostezó, no había sido tan interesante, todo el tiempo lo gastó sentada en su pupitre, en ese largo pupitre que todos usan al unísono, más concentrada en su suéter cómodo, el verde, su favorito, la madera había sido su alidada para imaginar, soñar, o más bien para recordar, recordar el primer día que su corazón latió, no por una promesa o por un gozo momentáneo, sino por algo que verdaderamente duró, por ello.

Ahí estaba ella, ahí estuvo, ahí estará, la misma ella, quien comenzaba con su magnífico sueño, todo con un pedazo de papel en una caja de cartón, su sueño de ser idol comenzaba.

 _ **"Creo que el arroz está listo, voy a revisarlo"**_ , salió un momento del cuarto, pero volvería, pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Saltando a través de un tiempo II

By Alejandro

Capítulo 2 – Sin extrema confianza

El día era hermoso, el sol brillaba con todo el esplendor que un astro tan grande como el sol pudiera lograr. Se podía sentir la brisa correr a través de los cabellos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro en una danza aleatoria, eso le gustaba mucho.

Nuestra chica caminaba por la facultad, a través de un camino hecho de piedra sólida que serpenteaba por todo el territorio disponible. Caminaba un poco apurada ya que su próxima clase empezaría pronto y no quería llegar tarde nuevo, llevaba dos clases seguidas con tardanza y sabía que eso podía traerle problemas después. A su lado caminaba su amiga, la cual también tenía un apuro, pues su clase era la que se impartía en el salón siguiente y tenía que llegar temprano al menos en la clase de revisión y repaso.

Sin previo aviso su teléfono sonó, era una llamada, ella sacó rápidamente el dispositivo de su sobrecargada bolsa para contestar aunque fuera un aviso de no molestar temporalmente. El contacto no era otro sino Shigetaka Ekiguchi, su novio desde hace un par de semanas, llamando como siempre en el momento menos preciso. Fue claro y conciso al hablar ya que sólo necesitaba una palabra por respuesta: Sí, quería saber si había posibilidades de que fueran a comer algo juntos antes de que él fuera a su trabajo nocturno. No era el momento apropiado, pero ella siempre estaba disponible por lo que fue rápida al decir "Sí", colgó y siguió corriendo, el salón ya estaba muy cerca.

Se abre la puerta y lo único que podemos ver es un salón vacío en medio de la mañana, sólo había pupitres limpios y silencio, parece que llegó más temprano de lo usual, así que tiene sentido que no haya nadie. Todo estaba tan callado y armonioso, fue entonces que caminó despacio mientras tarareaba aquella canción que escuchó por internet, no era como ninguna otra que haya escuchado antes. De no ser por lo que terminaría sucediendo ese día, habría sido como cualquier otro, ¿quién iba a decirle que ese día iba a ser tan excepcional?

No hace mucho nuestra protagonista había asistido a un evento único en su tipo: un concierto de idols en su misma escuela, en su misma escuela, gratis y con mucho corazón. Ese tipo de cosas la alegraba, le hacían palpitar el corazón, la hacían saltar de alegría. Y así fue, ese concierto fue el parte aguas de su vida entera, finalmente su sueño estaba tan cerca como nada pudiera estar jamás. La emoción no cabía en ella, era mucha su ansiedad, se pasó todo el día con la pierna temblando por los nervios, era algo muy importante y no podía detenerse.

Había habido interacción con aquella misteriosa alumna, quien siempre buscaba a su compañera de clase: Maki Nishikino, pero nunca pudo alzar la voz para pedir ser tomada en cuenta también. Así era su historia, nunca podía hablar fuerte para exigir lo que creía que merecía, cuando lo creía, lo cual no era muy seguido. La invadía el miedo, la inseguridad, la angustia; casi nunca se consideraba lo suficiente como para destacar, no se sentía suficiente mujer, no sentía que tuviera una belleza como dictaban los cánones por lo que nunca lo intentó.

¿Quién te enseñó a cantar mamá?, preguntaba la pequeña infante con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Veamos… en realidad siempre canté, contestó la madre con cierta duda

¿Siempre mamá?, replicó la niña

Sí, desde niña, pasaba todo el día viendo videos de idols, tomaba un cepillo y cantaba junto con ellas

Pero… ¿cómo aprendiste?

Digamos que recibí mucha ayuda

Era natural que no pudiera explicarlo de manera simple, no podía resumir en un frase todo lo que involucró aquellos días. Su habilidad para cantar hoy comenzó como un talento natural, uno que debía ser pulido por gente igual de talentosa. Miro de frente a su hija, poniendo especial atención en sus grandes ojos, y se vio reflejada en ellos, no solamente por el efecto de la óptica y la luz, sino que también logró observar a su versión más joven, más infantil, a la primera de todas.

Necesitaba ayuda, ella lo sabía, ¿pero a quién podría pedírsela?, ¿quién no podría burlarse de sus sueños? Sólo podía haber una persona, su mejor amiga: Rin Hoshizora. No había nadie mejor en el mundo para darle aquella motivación que ella, sólo se necesitaba a esa enérgica chica para que nuestra chica saliera adelante.

Fue así que Rin se propuso hacer que su mejor amiga tuviera la confianza necesaria para dar el primer paso hacía su más grande sueño, costara lo que costara. Sus motivaciones eran muy simples, cuanta más felicidad pudiera obtener para nuestra chica mejor, dentro de su corazón sólo había bondad para ella. "¿Tienes ese sueño, verdad?", le preguntó aquel día, "Porque haré hasta lo imposible para que logres tu sueño", dijo con voz alta, una frase que resonó dentro de su cabeza. Todo sería más fácil si alguien la ayudaba, no había duda de eso y con ella de su lado nada la detendría.

Aunque en esta ecuación había un factor que no contemplaron, había un elemento que no se pudo prever. Era la compañera que tanto buscaba esa misteriosa alumna, la pelirroja más talentosa con la que se topó nuestra chica: Maki Nishikino.

Sólo con lindas palabras y motivación no lograrás nada Koizumi, dijo con una voz dura mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos

¿Qué?, suspiró levemente en respuesta a la declaración de aquella pelirroja

Ya lo dije, no lo repetiré nuevamente, para poder destacar no basta con quererlo, debes hacer algo al respecto, dime, ¿lo harás?

Frente a ella apareció aquella figura, una adolescente de su misma edad, de estatura similar. De pie, con las piernas separadas, usando el uniforme escolar, aún con el saco puesto, muy a pesar de que la temperatura había subido. El ligero viento movía sus cabellos, así como su cuadriculada falda. Tenía el brazo levantado, apuntando hacia ella con su dedo, mientras fruncía el ceño, parpadeando lentamente. Tomó aire y dijo nuevamente en voz alta, tanto a ella como a su amiga:

¿Entonces?, ¿harás algo más que solo desear?

No tienes que contestarle Kayo, dijo Rin con una voz fuerte, yo te ayudaré

Esa tal Kousaka ha estado molestando desde que se le metió la idea de ser idol, y francamente he estado pensando en ayudarla también, pero con lo que no puedo lidiar es con tu falta de intención Koizumi, simplemente no puedo dejar que alguien talentosa como tú se quede atrás por no saber exigir lo que quiere

Kayo puede con eso y más, ya lo verás Nishikino, gritó mientras apretaba los dientes en señal de furia

Sí quiero…, dijo ella con una voz muy baja

Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

Dije que sí quiero, Nishikino, quiero ser una idol y quiero que me ayudes a serlo, aún sin ser una voz fuerte, ella se expresó como casi nunca lo hacía

Bien, entonces, ¿te parece si comenzamos?

Lentamente cerró la puerta, apenas había llegado a tiempo, era un alivio. A lo lejos podía ver a su profesora verla con un rostro serio, pero sabía en el fondo que estaba molesta, tenía un gran potencial o eso le decía su profesora y no podrá usarlo al máximo si no es eficiente. Tomó asiento, sacó su libreta de su mochila café, abriendo el cierre y tomándola junto con una pluma negra.

La profesora, miro a toda la clase y con un "Bienvenidos estudiantes" dio comienzo a una sesión más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saltando a través de un tiempo III**

By Alejandro

 _ **Capítulo III – Tú y yo haciendo música**_

Ella no sabe cuándo comenzó su gusto por la música extranjera, quizás al salir de la universidad, en esa época donde quiso regresar al mundo que le cambió la vida. Las notas musicales con temas que no había escuchado, con sonidos que nunca imaginó se podían hacer, con voces que no hablaban sus mismas palabras pero que expresaban sin problemas lo que ella podía sentir.

"Y eso fue " **Let's Groove** " de Earth, Wind & Fire", reportaba un locutor con voz amigable en un show de radio por internet, "Estamos en el maratón del Disco, sigamos con nuestra siguiente canción que es " **Keep it comin' love** " de KC & The Sunshine Band". La música disco es de sus favoritas, incluso ha llegado a comprar discos recopilatorios, aunque son bastante costosos pero no le importa pagar mucho si es por lo que le gusta.

La habitación donde se encontraba estaba completamente iluminada, el sol había salido hace ya varias horas y sus rayos bañaban la habitación. El suelo de madera había recibido ese calor y tenía la temperatura correcta, la sensación perfecta para bailar al ritmo de la música. Bailar era muy sencillo para ella, todo ese entrenamiento con Eli hoy rendía sus frutos, esos movimientos tan graciosos creados por la armoniosa Eli.

La habitación era pequeña, con muchas cosas exhibidas en los muebles, por lo que Hanayo intentaba no golpear nada con las manos al alzarlos o lanzarlos al aire cada que Harry Wayne y su coro gritaban " _keep it comin' love_ ". Ni su esposo ni su hija se encontraba, él había ido a trabajar y la pequeña se encontraba en clases, seguramente aprendiendo algo nuevo.

¿Qué hacía nuestra Kayo sola en su casa entonces?, es lo que te preguntas, ¿verdad? Verás, Hanayo trabaja en el museo de historia, es curadora, su trabajo es conservar, investigar y fomentar la sana convivencia de la comunidad con el museo. Era su día libre, ya que el Nuevo Museo de Historia Universal que abrieron en Hokkaido cierra sus puertas el viernes. Ella tenía varias horas libres, las cuales ocupaba para sus aficiones, desquitar todo lo que pueda para que su atención se enfoque en su hija cuando ésta llega. Ella no quería ser de esas madres que no atienden a sus hijos por querer seguir viviendo lo que creen les toca, su madre no era así con ella, así que ella no lo sería con la pequeña.

El ambiente se puso melancólico, ya que el presentador regresaba al micrófono para dar pie al siguiente tema, y mientras los primeros acordes sonaban la velocidad fue reemplazada por una calma, una atmosfera azul invadió la habitación mientras una nube pasó frente al sol. Aquella persona que sostenía la transmisión anunció a un trío de hermanos que con sus voces inspiraron una generación entera. "Para que puedan tomar un respiro pondré la siguiente canción, estos son los Hermanos Gibb, mejor conocidos como los Bee Gees con su tema " **I started a Joke** ".

Inmediatamente nuestra protagonista vio como todo se oscureció, la luz había escapado como lo hace cuando enfrenta un agujero negro y lentamente lo que ella veía se tornaba algo más, algo en lo que no había reparado. Las imágenes se difuminaban conforme Barry decía "Yo empecé una broma…" y el aire se hacía pesado, cada segundo que pasaba le costaba más trabajo respirar. Ahí estaba ella viendo el día en que se despidió de Rin.

Ella miraba a las estrellas, a un cielo oscurecido mientras las tibias manos de su amiga sostenían las suyas. Temblaba a cada momento, nunca había imaginado que esta situación iba a ocurrir, nunca imaginó una vida sin ver a Rin. Muchas veces bromeó con ella sobre una ruptura, a lo que Rin le contestaba lo mismo: "Se que siempre volverás si tengo un tazón de arroz conmigo", quién iba a decir que la broma era para ellas, a quienes el destino terminaría separando.

Se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad, en el parque donde normalmente pasaban el tiempo, donde Kayo le contaba todo lo que sabía del mundo idol. El pasto había sido cortado hace mucho por lo que el viento los hacía danzar, era tarde y el sol se llevaba oculto varias horas, siendo ellas solamente iluminadas por una lámpara que había visto sus mejores años en un pasado distante.

No podían empezar a hablar, no tenían el valor para hacerlo, se contenían con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar sin control, aunque las lágrimas no pudieron detenerse. Rin trataba de limpiarse, esperando que se detuvieran sin entender que así no funciona.

 _ **¿Por qué debes irte Kayo?**_ , decía Rin con una profunda tristeza, con mucho esfuerzo para decirlo sin detenerse

 _ **Es una oportunidad de trabajo, queda lejos y no puedo seguir viviendo en esta ciudad**_

 _ **No es justo que tengas que irte Kayo, no es justo que me tengas que abandonar**_

 _ **No lo hago a propósito… es lo que debe ser**_ , sollozaba mientras juntaba las fuerzas para hablar

 _ **¿Qué pasó con todo lo que íbamos a hacer?, ¿no te acuerdas de nuestra promesa?**_

 _ **Ya lo sé, pero entiendo que esto no está en mi manos, es mi sueño—**_

 _ **¡Tu sueño era ser idol, ¿lo recuerdas?, tu soñabas con ser idol Kayo!**_ , por un momento la tristeza dio espacio a la ira acumulada

 _ **No puedo seguir un sueño que no puedo cumplir, las cosas han cambiado y debo seguir adelante, esperaba que lo entendieras**_

 _ **Lo entiendo… es sólo que no quiero vivir sin ti… eres mi amiga**_

 _ **Perdón…**_

A medida que Rin perdía las fuerzas, a medida que se daba cuenta que su amiga había encontrado algo más por lo que vivir la dejó ir. Durante mucho tiempo luchó para que ella pudiera ser una idol, pero nunca pensó que su mejor amiga podía cambiar de parecer, no creyó que eso podría terminarse. Hanayo caminó lentamente hacia el auto de su esposo, sin voltear ni un solo segundo, llorando en silencio viendo todo a través de agua. Estaba destrozada, esto no es lo que quería, no así al menos.

Ekiguchi abrió la puerta para que ella entrara, tratando de no ver a Rin a lo lejos, él no era el más fuerte y sabía que si veía la razón de la tristeza de la mujer que ama también se quebraría. La puerta se cerró, pero aun así nuestra chica podía escuchar el llanto desconsolado de Rin, quien cayó de rodillas al pasto, mientras el cielo era testigo de su tragedia personal.

El camino se alejaba, así como el parque, a una velocidad insuficiente para sentir que se huía de aquello, " _And I fell out of bed, hurting my head from things that I said_ …" esa era la estrofa que sonaba en ese momento en la radio, la letra que quedaría grabada en su memoria por siempre. El día en que sintió que traicionó a quien más quiso durante toda su vida, ella sabía que era lo correcto, pero no dejaba de sentir que estaba haciendo mal al dejar atrás ese sueño por el que lucharon juntas.

Una puerta se abrió intempestivamente mientras un individuo de pequeña estatura corría hacía el centro de su hogar, saltando al mismo tiempo que dejaba su mochila para abrazar a su madre. La nube despareció sin más, como una disolución instantánea, como si no hubiera existido. Aquella niña gritó efusivamente "¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa!", siendo la chispa que detonaría el regreso de nuestra madre a la realidad y al ritmo de " **Disco Inferno** de The Trammps" retomaría su cauce. Correspondió al abrazo de su hija y le besó la frente, "¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?".

 _ **Tienes los ojos rojos mamá, ¿qué pasó?**_ , preguntaba la niña altamente preocupada

 _ **N-no es nada hija**_ , respondió la madre, mientras se tallaba los ojos

 _ **Papá dice que lloras cuando estás triste, ¿estás triste mamá?**_ , volvió a hablar la niña con notable preocupación

 _ **Es sólo que recordé algo de hace mucho, una amiga que deje**_

 _ **¿Y por qué no le hablas?**_ , respondió con cierta burla a su madre

Sin embargo las palabras de la pequeña Risako, la hija de nuestra Hanayo, eran las correctas. Como si de un rayo se tratara la madre corrió a su habitación buscando algo en los multiples cajones que conformaban su armario, debía de estar ahí. Y fue así que en una caja de zapatos al fondo del armario, debajo de un par de zapatos de tacón ya gastados, encontró una libreta, una agenda telefónica.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó al número, la línea tardó pero empezó a sonar, pitido tras pitido, hasta que una voz femenina contestó del otro lado, sin poder dar pie a que nadie del otro lado le pudiera saludar, ella simplemente expresó "Rin, ¿eres tú?"

La otra persona contesto, suspirando antes de hacerlo…


	4. Chapter 4

**Saltando a través de un tiempo IV**

By Alejandro

 **Capítulo IV – El riesgo de una llamada**

" **Sí, soy yo, ¿quién es?** " dijo la otra persona a través del auricular, claramente se escuchaba que la persona tras el otro teléfono no tenía mucho tiempo y buscaba una respuesta rápida para determinar si la llamada era de importancia. " **Soy yo… Hanayo Koizumi** ", dijo ella con tanta preocupación, con tanto miedo a que su mejor amiga al teléfono fuera a recriminarle algo, a gritarle o simplemente a colgar de inmediato.

 _ **Veo que te tardaste un poco**_ , dijo Rin con un poco de cinismo

 _ **Perdón, simplemente no he tenido tiempo**_ , comentó ella con mucha pena

 _ **¿Tiempo?**_

 _ **Sí, tiempo, he hecho muchas cosas y justo hoy me acordé de… de eso**_ , casi susurraba al teléfono, aparentándolo con fuerzas pues sentía una gran presión en el pecho

 _ **Mira… Kayo, no estoy enojada ni nada, es decir, lo estuve en su momento, pero las cosas han cambiado, creo que he aprendido cosas…**_

 _ **¿Sí?, ya veo… sólo que quería decirte, Rin, que yo—**_

 _ **No te presiones, se lo que me quieres decir, y de nuevo, lo entiendo, creo que mi problema fue tratar de imponerte tu anterior sueño, no soy quien para decidir por ti**_ , Rin soltó un respiro al terminar de hablar, como si se hubiera liberado de unas ataduras.

Inmediatamente el ambiente se aligeró, la incomodidad se dispersó y el aire que había sido tan pesado desde hace tiempo se convertía en una clara nube, como aquellas que son tan amadas en verano. Después de ahí el tiempo se hizo veloz como una centella al brillar, pasaban las horas mientras Rin y Hanayo conversaban sobre lo que había pasado durante los años. La gran sorpresa para Rin fue que su mejor amiga ahora también era madre de una pequeña niña de pelo negro llamada Risako.

Creo que nunca hemos descrito a Risako, será un personaje importante así que deberemos saber cómo luce, ¿no creen?, entonces con su permiso tomaré un descanso para contarles de Risako Shigetaka-Koizumi.

La pequeña **Risako Shigetaka-Koizumi** es una niña de 4 de edad, nacida el 9 de septiembre durante una tormenta, en un pequeño hospital de Nara, capital de la prefectura de Nara. El nombre fue idea de Ekiguchi quien quería que la anterior afición de su esposa fuera también la nueva, por ello la nombró como la cantante idol que mencionó ser fanática de Hanayo en una entrevista durante el "Love Live!": Risako Hagiwara. Al principio a Hanayo le parecía una idea bastante simplona pero terminó por adoptar y querer ese nombre, hasta el punto donde Risako fue el nombre favorito de Hanayo por siempre y siempre.

Era pequeña de estatura, incluso para su edad, aunque el doctor ya le ha mencionado al matrimonio Shigetaka que es sólo una fase y que muy pronto Risako tendrá una altura promedio. Tiene un pelo largo, de color negro como el de su padre el cual es un problema matutino recurrente para Hanayo quien siempre intenta peinarlo antes de que vaya a la escuela. Sus ojos reflejan claramente quién es su madre, son de un morado cristalino que en ocasiones lucen más oscuros de lo que deberían, pero es un efecto de luz y sombras que crea el pelo largo que ella tiene.

Lleva casi todo el tiempo el uniforme escolar de su primaria, aunque ella prefiere estar en pijama todo el día, como usualmente ocurre los fines de semana cuando la familia Shigetaka no pasea por la ciudad. Le encanta comer dulces, sus preferidos son las golosinas agridulces que la compañía Ikeki hace, los cuales son con forma de dinosaurios de sabores frutales cubiertos de un polvo agridulce y efervescente. Por último su nombre aún le cuesta trabajo, casi siempre dice "Isako" o simplemente lo acorta a "Risa-chan" como le dicen sus amigos en la escuela.

Finalizó en alta nota la conversación de Rin y nuestra protagonista cuando la adorable madre de familia invitó a Rin a su departamento para verse y tomar algo. Rin estaba sorprendida de la invitación, normalmente ella era la que invitaba a salir a su "Kayo-chin", se sorprendió con el avance en varias áreas que consiguió su amiga con los años. Naturalmente aceptó y acordaron la fecha para la semana siguiente en frente de la estación de trenes local.

Era una mañana distinta, la lluvia se había ido durante la noche y sólo quedaba trabajar. El café salía de la cafetera mientras una taza blanca con vivos verdes se llenaba, a la vez que un pan tostado salía disparado dejando una aroma tan familiar y nueva la vez. Nuestra chica tomaba su Tablet para revisar los pendientes que su asistente, la encantadora Yui Shinoda, había dejado desde hace unas horas para que los checara.

Todo sería normal en la rutina diaria de esta ama de casa de no ser por tres silabas que cambiaron el destino del día. Fue tanta la sorpresa que Kayo se quitó los auriculares en los que escuchaba " **Prisencolinensinainciusol** del artista **Adriano Celentano** " para así poder entender mejor la situación, ya que en los pendientes del día estaba una cita con una tal " **園田** (Sonoda)*".

" **No puede ser** " dijo en voz baja, pensando que aquel nombre debía de ser una coincidencia salida de un dorama como los que ve con su esposo. Mientras tomaba su café matutino no podía dejar de mirar el nombre a la vez que pensaba en las otras formas en que esos dos símbolos podían ser leídos, ella los relacionaba a su amiga de la escuela dado la historia que vivieron juntas. "Debe ser una casualidad" se seguía diciendo internamente ante tal sorpresa, le parecía imposible que ella fuera también parte del circuito museográfico de Japón. En ese entonces a Umi le gustaba el tiro con arco más que cualquier forma artística, aunque sus aptitudes para los estudios posiblemente la hayan llevado allá se formulaba una y otra vez conforme acababa de comer su tostada.

Ekiguchi se levantó unos minutos después, caminando mientras acariciaba su cabello de su alcoba a la cocina donde aún estaba su esposa, sentada en el banco intermedio del desayunador sosteniendo su Tablet.

 _ **¿Qué tanto ves en esa Tablet "Nayo"?**_ , dijo mientras bostezaba, _**se te hará tarde para ir a trabajar**_

 _ **No es nada, simplemente hoy debo ver a un tal "Sonoda"**_

 _ **¿No era ese el apellido de Umi?**_ , mencionó mientras volteaba los ojos hacia arriba para hallar ese recuerdo específico

 _ **Sí… yo también pensé eso, aunque también puede ser coincidencia**_ , Hanayo ponía su pulgar contra su barbilla mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirando fijamente los símbolos "園田"

Miró hacía la ventana observando con especial atención el sol que poco a poco iría bajando para dar lugar al atardecer, puso las manos sobre la fría mesa de supuesta madera para alcanzar esa caja que contenía el concierto de A-Rise sin conseguirlo. Del otro lado del cuarto se ubicaba la puerta deslizante que se vería abierta con bastante calma por la más templada de las 9. Era Umi quien llegaba después de terminar sus deberes en el salón de clases de segundo año, notablemente molesta por algo que Hanayo desconocía pero que sin duda la involucraba a ella.

Umi caminó lentamente hacía la mesa, colocando sus libros con mucho cuidado sobre un estante, acomodándolos para que quedaran alineados, se notaba su fuerte respiración desde el otro lado del salón. Avanzó lateralmente por el cuarto hasta llegar a unas libretas de colores colocadas por nombre del color en orden alfabético, de las cuales tomó una con mucho cuidado para después ponerla en la mesa, la abrió y comenzó a escudriñar en las páginas hasta hallar con las páginas que quería ver. Eran blancas, cuadriculadas con un borde de color verde a la orilla izquierda que decían en la esquina superior derecha "小泉" lo que indicaba que esas páginas eran sobre ella, Hanayo.

" _ **Sono—**_ " trato de decir en voz baja pero Umi la silenció levantando el dedo indicador mientras seguía con la mirada en el cuaderno, respiro hondo y entonces le dijo a la amante del arroz " _ **Hanayo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te pesaste?**_ " le comentó con total seriedad a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos. " _ **N-no me acuerdo Sonoda**_ " la pregunta la asustó y tartamudeó durante toda la frase, no sabía que el disgusto de Umi era hacia ella. " _ **No puedo creer que no te tomes en serio esto Hanayo, ¿acaso piensas que esto es un juego?, esto no es juego, es disciplina, es coraje y ambición**_ " comentaba ella mientras alzaba el puño y cerraba los ojos para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Era una escena divertida para recordar.

Ekiguchi miraba los ojos de su esposa brillar, aunque casi siempre fueran regaños de Umi no se puede negar la amistad que forjó con sus ocho amigas, no especialmente con Umi Sonoda, pero sin duda fue una parte importante de aquella época. Terminado el momento se escuchó como una puerta se abría, seguido de unos segundos de silencio y pisadas silenciosas para rematar con una puerta cerrándose nuevamente. " _ **Creo que Risako ya se está lavando los dientes, iré a acompañarla**_ " le decía Hanayo a Ekiguchi mientras se levantaba, _**"¿Quién se está lavando los dientes ya?**_ " fue lo que dijo conforme avanzaba al baño.

Después de la rutina que representa separarse de su querida Risako y su amado Ekiguchi, Hanayo se disponía a llegar a su oficina para descubrir el misterio de la cita con el tal "Sonoda (園田)". Conducía por la autopista principal en su Suzuki SX4, cuidando no rebasar los límites de velocidad y mantener su siempre correcta conducta vehicular lo que le ha evitado muchos problemas en el pasado, al contrario de Ekiguchi quien tienda a acelerar de más en ocasiones. Ya había conectado su celular con el sistema de audio del auto por lo que en las cuatro bocinas del mismo se escuchaba " **Say, Say, Say** de **Paul McCartney & Michael Jackson"**, la canción la alegraba a pesar de la letra que habla sobre el engaño de una persona a otra. Su parte favorita eran las iteraciones del Rey del Pop las cuales consideraba adecuaban más a la canción que las del artista principal, no pensaba que Paul sobraba sino que no era una canción muy adecuada a él dado su historial con los Beatles, aunque ella tampoco había oído mucho de la carrera solista de Sir Paul.

La distancia terminó y Hanayo ya había estacionado el auto en su lugar designado, un pequeño cuadro delimitado por líneas blancas pintadas y su nombre en el medio. Gracias a la conectividad de sus dispositivos la música se seguía escuchando en los audífonos portátiles que ella porta, y ahora " **Mr. Blue Sky** de **Electric Light Orchestra** " sonaba en su camino a la oficina ubicada en el cuarto piso del complejo de 12 pisos que era conocido por su asistente como "La Torre Oscura".

Caminaba al ritmo del solo de guitarra que servía de intermedio entre los versos principales y el coro final. Abrió la puerta de cristal con la leyenda " _Departamento de Historia Museográfica Japonés, sede Hokkaido_ ", para ver a la secretaria del frente la Srta. Miyama Kimoto y saludarla con la mano levantada esbozando una sonrisa la cual fue respondida por la mujer de 50 años. Siguió su camino hacía su oficina, abriendo la puerta de cristal que separa el pasillo con su antesala donde se encontraba, como cada mañana, Yui. Fue entonces que nuestra protagonista preguntó por la persona misteriosa a lo que su asistente contestó con un " _ **Sí, la Srta. Sonoda la está esperando en la sala de conferencias, viene acompañada de su asistente… una tal Saku—Sakurachi**_ ".

La música seguía sonando, eran los sonidos finales del tema "Señor Cielo Azul" y la música entraba en un fade out conforme la puerta de madera que se usaba para cerrar la sala de conferencias se abría la vio… Era ella, no había duda alguna, delante de ella se encontraba sentada aquella que fuera su amiga la dura. No era un espejismo, sino una realidad, una coincidencia entre miles, tal y como ella veía en los doramas de la televisión. Frente a ella estaba sentada nada más y nada menos que Umi Sonoda acompañada por una chica menor que ella con un pelo rojizo, brillante y suelto así como el de su jefa, esa debía ser "Sakurachi".

 _ **¿Eres tú Umi?**_ , decía con mucha preocupación y temor de hacer el ridículo al confundir a dos personas

 _ **Ja, no te preocupes Hanayo, sí soy yo**_ , dijo entre pequeñas risas la visitante

 _ **Ha pasado el tiempo Umi…**_

 _ **Sí, ha pasado mucho, pero me alegra volver a verte**_

 _ **A mí también**_ , replicó ella con una sonrisa tan grande como ninguna otra

 _ **Permíteme presentarte a mi asistente, se llama Riko, Riko Sakurachi**_ , su brazo se extendía a su lado derecho para señalar a la persona

 _ **Un gusto conocerte Sakurachi**_ , extendía la mano de la joven Riko mientras ésta le sonreía

De acuerdo Hanayo, pongámonos a trabajar, hay mucho por hacer, dijo Umi mientras tomaba asiento

" **¿Entonces Hanayo?, ¿tomarás en serio el ser idol?** " decía Umi mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos morados de quien estaba frente suyo. " **Sí, Umi, lo tomaré más en serio** " fue lo que aquella persona le respondió a su mentora, a la institución en persona, a la más seria y responsable de las nueve. Ella era Umi Sonoda quien había vuelto a la vida de la joven madre Hanayo Shigetaka.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saltando a través de un tiempo V**_

By Alejandro

 **Capítulo V – Bronce**

Umi había cambiado mucho, había dejado de usar las faldas escolares y los vestidos que Kotori le hacía. Ahora usaba una camisa blanca, con botones negros que iba desde sus hombros hasta antes de su ombligo donde la fajaba dentro de su pantalón negro. El pantalón era completamente negro, largo, con una campana al extremo inferior del mismo sólo un poco más grande que el grueso del tobillo de Umi. Usaba zapatos con tacón ligero, para aparentar cuando mucho 4 centímetros más de altura, los cuales también eran de tela negra, completamente inmaculados.

Su cabello era un tanto más largo que antes, completamente suelto, danzando con gracia cada que ella hacía el más mínimo movimiento. Su mirada denotaba aún su seriedad, su temple, su tenacidad a cada palabra. Llevaba un hermoso color rosa-magenta de ligera tonalidad y brillo en sus labios, haciéndolos perfectos para admirar todo el día. En ambas orejas llevaba pendientes de cristal, pequeños que apenas se notaban ya que eran cubiertos por su cabellera oscura.

Tenía un porte más serio, poniendo siempre la parte trasera de su mano en su cintura, demostrando la nueva forma en la que se conducía por el mundo. Completamente erguida, se había convertido en toda una mujer. Había dejado atrás las dudas de su apariencia, ella ya sabía lo bella que es y quería sentirse como tal. " _Es como toda una idol_ " pensaba a sus adentros Hanayo.

Umi levanto un poco la mano para ligeramente tronar sus dedos, lo cual era una señal para que su asistente Riko presentara los documentos pertinentes mientras Umi explicaba sus intenciones. " _ **Vengo para hablar de una exposición que quiero realizar en el museo de Hokkaido**_ " decía Umi mientras gesticulaba para articular perfectamente, era una obsesión que había generado y no podía detenerla sin importar si alguien que la conociera estuviera frente a ella.

 _ **Verás Hanayo, tengo una colección importante de artefactos y quisiera exponerlos**_ , comentaba Umi con alegría en sus ojos

 _ **¿Artefactos?**_ , Hanayo tenía bastante intriga sobre el significado y contexto de la palabra "artefactos", _**¿Qué clase de artefactos?**_

 _ **Sí, tengo una colección de armas de guerra antiguas y quisiera exponerlos en un museo**_

 _ **Ya veo…,**_ Hanayo volteó por un segundo mientras pensaba en las limitaciones de su puesto, _**No creo que haya problema Umi**_

 _ **¡Perfecto!, me emociona mucho poder hacer algo con esas baratijas**_

 _ **¡¿Ba-baratijas?!**_ , Hanayo se sorprendió con la declaración de Umi, tiende a creer que todo el literal

 _ **¡No, no, no, no son baratijas, son de verdad, o al menos eso espero!**_ , ahora Umi es la que tenía la preocupación

Gracias a los documentos que Riko había sacado del portafolio de Umi nuestra protagonista pudo entender que la pelinegra tenía una colección bastante nutrida de armas pertenecientes a varios ejércitos en diferentes periodos de tiempo. Igualmente dentro de los documentos pudo observar como casi todos habían sido revisados por diferentes curadores, así como arqueólogos para sustentar y validar su autenticidad. Más de 30 piezas que Umi quería compartir con la gente de Hokkaido, una verdadera acción altruista en pro de la cultura japonesa.

Fue una sesión cansada, ya que el trabajo de Hanayo consistía en revisar hasta el más mínimo detalle para poder asegurar a los "dueños" del museo que la exhibición que Umi pretendía lanzar fuera correcta en todos los sentidos. Cada cierto tiempo volteaba a ver a Riko, la cual siempre la veía con sorpresa, incluso con encanto, era un distractor muy fuerte el que la chica de pelo rojizo representaba para la madre amante del arroz. " _ **Perdón, me distraes un poco Sakurachi**_ ", dijo Kayo con una voz completamente amigable, " _ **¡Oh, lo lamento muchísimo señorita Shigetaka!**_ " fue lo que aquella rojiza respondió, perdiendo por completo el volumen de su voz y gritando a todos lados que lo sentía.

Lo que no sabía Hanayo era que la asistente de Umi, por un momento, dejo de verla como la curadora del museo de Hokkaido. Fue durante un buen tiempo que pudo ver a la idol, miembro de "Mius", Hanayo Koizumi justo enfrente de ella. Se disolvió la sala de juntas y en su lugar apareció un escenario, resplandeciente por todas las luces que lo acompañaban, también escuchaba la música que tanto le gustaba. El ambiente se aligeró y por un instante las 4 paredes desaparecieron para dar lugar a un espacio abierto en su misma escuela con una multitud de chicas igualmente emocionadas por ver aquel espectáculo.

El sol brillaba y el escenario deslumbraba con las docenas de focos que acompañaban a las nueve musas que en él se encontraban. Se enfocó principalmente en la más silenciosa de todas, vestida con un traje parecido al de todas pero a la vez diferente. Era blanco con vivos rojos, falda, tirantes, holanes, zapatos negros, una mezcla aleatoria de tela que conjuntaba en armonía alrededor de los bellos cuerpos que esas nueve personas tenían. Se movían tan graciosamente al ritmo de " **Bokura wa Ima no Naka de** (Estamos todas en este momento)", siendo cada paso preciso, aprendido, estructurado y aún así se sentía natural, ellas sentían el momento justo mientras pasaba y eso sólo hacía que el corazón de esta persona se exaltara, como cada vez.

" _ **¡Riko!**_ ", grito Umi tratando de despertar de su ausencia a la que funge como su asistente. De inmediato ella volvió a la normalidad, con una completa ignorancia de lo sucedido en los minutos previos. " _ **Te desapareciste un momento, ¿estás bien?**_ " preguntaba ansiosamente Umi, quien nunca había visto a su asistente más perdida que en esta ocasión.

¿ _ **Algún problema Riko?**_ , preguntaba nuestra chica con verdadera preocupación

 _ **No… ninguno… es sólo que… que…**_

 _ **¿Qué?**_

 _ **¡Yo la conozco señorita Koizumi!**_ , gritaba la pelirroja con mucha emoción, como un niño que conoce a su héroe, que en este caso no era muy diferente

 _ **Bueno, ahora es Shigetaka, me casé hace ya un par de años**_ , sonreía mientras le respondía

 _ **Ah, sí, usted ya es una mujer casada**_ , se veía una ligera tristeza en sus ojos

La joven madre entendía a la perfección la tristeza de Riko, ella misma la había vivido una o dos veces durante su época de preparatoria. Se piensa comúnmente que una idol no puede tener pareja y mucho menos hijos, es como una regla no escrita en ese mundo. Siendo ella una ex-idol entiende que ha de ser difícil para una fanática ver a su idol favorita (o una de ellas) siendo ya una mujer casada con una carrera muy lejana a la de los escenarios y estudios de grabación.

 _ **Bien, dejando de lado la intromisión silenciosa de mi asistente, Hanayo, ¿qué tenemos con respecto a mi exposición?**_ , comentaba Umi mientras tomaba asiento y arreglaba su cabello

 _ **Todo parece estar en orden Umi, sólo será cuestión de que hable con los "dueños" del museo y nos pondremos nuevamente en contacto para afinar los últimos detalles**_ , fue la respuesta que le dio

 _ **Perfecto, estaré esperando la llamada entonces, será divertido volver a verte Hanayo**_ , decía Umi esbozando una gran sonrisa

 _ **A mí también me dará mucho gusto volver a verte Umi, ¿las acompaño a la salida?**_

 _ **Me encantaría**_

Mientras caminaban hacía el pasillo por el cual habían entrado en primer lugar hubo una duda que apareció de repente en la cabeza de Hanayo. No sabía si era prudente hacer esa pregunta en ese momento, sin embargo Umi era la primera de sus amigos que veía en mucho tiempo, así que sintió que debía hacer la pregunta. Conforme cada paso que acercaba más al trío a la puerta de salida más aumentaba la presión dentro de ella, _"¿debería preguntarle?, ¿será prudente?_ " eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza como flores en el aire. No pudo más y simplemente preguntó:

 _ **Umi, ¿a qué te dedicas,**_ se escuchó el susurro que exhaló Kayo

 _ **¿Yo?**_ , señalaba a si misma mientras abría los ojos, _**bueno… yo soy…**_

 _ **S-si no quieres decirme no hay problema, Umi, sólo preguntaba**_ , expresó con tanta rapidez que casi no se le entendió

 _ **Pues, verás...**_ , sujeto su cabello para ponerlo detrás de su oreja mientras ponía la otra mano en su cintura, _**¡Soy la excampeona nacional de tiro con arco y medalla de bronce en las pasadas olimpiadas por parte de Japón!**_

Ella no pudo soportar la impresión, dio un ligero paso atrás, no esperaba que aquello en lo que se convertiría su amiga Umi sería algo tan genial. Si bien siempre tuvo presente que una de las aficiones de Umi era precisamente el tiro con arco nunca le pasó por la cabeza que el destino la pondría en un lugar especial junto a su afición.

" _ **¿Sorprendida?, bueno, eso es normal. No siempre hablo de ello, al menos no con la gente que no está en mi círculo social. Lamentablemente mi medalla de bronce no tuvo tanta difusión en los medios nacionales sobre todo por la forma en la que lo conseguí… lamentable, muy lamentable creo yo.**_ " decía Umi con un poco de tristeza en su rostro, viendo más allá de Hanayo que se encontraba frente a ella para ver el muro con demasiada fijación a la vez que externaba su pesar.

Umi se alistaba para dar un paso más fuera de las oficinas cuando algo le pasó por la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho de esta versión de Hanayo que presenciaba. _**"¿Qué ha sido de ti Hanayo?**_ " dijo mientras volteaba nuevamente a los ojos de su querida amiga esperando una respuesta acorde a su personalidad. " _ **Soy madre**_ ", contesto con singular alegría mientras miraba hacia arriba. Umi cerró los labios para nuevamente volver a abrirlos ligeramente, dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta, salió acompañada por Riko Sakurachi y por último dio una vuelta para quedar nuevamente frente a nuestra chica fue entonces que expresó " _ **Eso es muy lindo, ¿sabes?, me gustaría conocer a tu familia**_ ". Salió y poco a poco se fue alejando hasta desaparecer en el pasillo.

Que sorprendente había sido todo este momento, las cosas habían cambiado mucho para ellas dos. La corriente de eventos que aparecieron en sus vidas había sido muy gentil en otorgarles una vida llena de logros, grandes o pequeños, pero logros al fin. No cabe duda de que para algunas personas la vida resulta muy buena. Apenas hace poco había logrado hacer las paces con su mejor amiga de toda la vida, superando el momento tan triste que había sido su separación y la eventual partida a Hokkaido para iniciar la vida con su esposo y su hija.

Se quedó sola por un momento en la sala de recepción, pensando, meditando en lo bello que había sido ese día. A lo lejos su secretaria la veía cuestionándose qué hacer ahora, ella aún tenía varios pendientes que resolver, pero a la vez no quería interrumpirla de tan bello momento que la hacía sentirse satisfecha, plena y grandiosa. Sin embargo no era la única que la veía, atrás de su secretaria se encontraba alguien más, no era su asistente Yui, es más, no era nadie de la oficina. Era ella misma viéndose a la distancia, observando con cautela sin conocer realmente que ese sería su futuro.

Concediéndonos la habilidad de ver detrás de aquella versión pasada de nuestra protagonista podríamos ver los amplios jardines que su universidad tenían en la parte trasera del campus. Se encontraba mirando los tulipanes que crecían en uno de esos jardines, aquellos tulipanes que bailaban tranquilamente con la brisa de verano. Un espectáculo que llenaba el corazón de Hanayo Koizumi, cuando aún era Hanayo Koizumi.

Era uno de esos momentos libres que tenía entre clases que aprovechaba para pasear por esos jardines mientras pensaba en lo feliz que era a lado de Ekiguchi. Quién diría que la tímida chica de preparatoria que deseaba ser idol una vez más sufría de vergüenza y pena, esta vez por el amor que un chico despistado y olvidadizo le había entregado hace tiempo. Su corazón latía al ritmo de la música que pasaba a través de sus audífonos, mismo que no eran suyos, al menos no en ese instante, eran de Honoka en un instante lejano en el pasado, hace muchos años.

 _ **¿Qué les parece chicas?**_ , decía una voz familiar con mucho entusiasmo

 _ **Me parece bien, de hecho me gusta mucho**_ , respondía otra voz también conocida

 _ **¡¿Verdad?, sabía que te gustaría Eli!**_

 _ **Sí, me gusta mucho la forma en que se compone la melodía, aunque quizá cueste trabajo darle una letra acorde**_ , respondía mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello que colgaba solitario

 _ **¿Y qué te pareció a ti Hanayo?**_ , decía Honoka mientras guiaba su mirada a dicha persona

 _ **Me gustó muchísimo… pero… creo que es un poco… complicada para cantar…**_ , ponía sus dedos índices juntos golpeándose ligeramente, a la vez que miraba al suelo

 _ **No te preocupes, seguramente Umi lograra sacar una letra sencilla de aprender, o bien Nico puede ayudarnos después, no tienes porqué estresarte Hanayo.**_

Eli era tan agradable, tan amable y tan encantadora. Siempre fue una voz dura cuando debía serlo, pero en otros momentos dejaba ver el cariño que tenía por sus compañeras, no sólo era una instructora de baile, era también una hermana para aquella familia que se formó por el azar.

Se encontraban en el techo, después de una práctica de calentamiento, se preparaban para ensayar una nueva rutina de baile. Fue en ese espacio de descanso que Honoka había sacado su reproductor musical para presentarles a todas la nueva composición musical que Maki había hecho para su siguiente canción. Era vigorizante como Honoka tenía energía para regalar, inclusive para Nico quien se encontraba tomando agua y aire como si no hubiera un mañana, algo digno de ver. Presentaba a todas la composición musical, una por una hasta llegar a Maki quien fiel a su costumbre rechazo de forma no muy grata la oferta de Honoka para oír su propio esfuerzo convertido en vibraciones sónicas audibles, aunque al final aceptó volverlas a escuchar mientras era mirada fijamente por la líder de su agrupación.

Nico terminó su ritual de adquirir su espíritu de vuelta así como su condición física y aplaudio un par de veces para así captar nuestra atención hasta que comenzó a gritar " _ **¡Muy bien, escúchenme, tenemos poco tiempo y debemos memorizar esta rutina, llevamos varios días y aún quedan detalles por mejorar, ¿están listas?!"**_

Nico señaló a Eli, pidiéndole que ayudara en lo que fuera necesario con cada una, haciendo una atención personalizada a quien necesitara un empujón para lograr la rutina. La líder del club de idols ya tenía detectado a los "engranes lentos" de la unidad, eran Rin y Umi quien no estaban al mismo ritmo que las demás. Era así la intención de Nico en sacrificar a Eli en la rutina de aprendizaje para ejercer mayor presión o ayuda a las dos, para así no malgastar esfuerzo o cansar excesivamente a las otras cinco.

Mientras repetía el proceso de los pasos de baile, como si fueran sus movimiento naturales diarios, Hanayo observó a Eli, había algo en ella ese día que le llamaba más la atención, ¿era su personalidad?, ¿era su motivación para ayudarlas?, ¿era su cuerpo?, no lo sabía pero no dejaba de pensar en ello. La música salía de las bocina del estéreo que Nico tenía en la sala del club y a cada segundo el sonido se dispersaba, se alejaba, más y más y más, hasta que dejo de ser música de idols y pasó a convertirse en una sinfonía clásica.

La azotea de la escuela poco a poco comenzó a cerrarse, a encerrarse en paredes y ventanas. Apareció un piano en medio de la habitación y el suelo que se conformaba de adoquín y cemento fue reemplazado por madera pulida. Las nueve personas comenzaban a desaparecer, a desvanecerse en el infinito hasta que sólo quedó una.

Aquella persona salió de la cocina con un vaso de leche, blanca leche en un vaso de vidrio que giraba en torno a las manecillas del reloj con poca velocidad, no porque tuviera algún efecto sino porque le gustaba hacerlo. Caminaba descalza hacía el gran ventanal que daba a las calles vistiendo su vestimenta preferida para los días cansados, en especial ahora que era noche.

La poca luz amarilla permitía ver aquello con lo que vestía, una diosa griega en toda expresión. Usaba un camisón de seda negro semi-transparente con tonalidades rojas y moradas fundidas en la base de color negra que formaba aquel camisón. Los encajes recordaban a rosas, también hechas de color negro y pequeños hilos rojos y morados que aparecían cada cierto número de entrelazados hilos negros. El camisón cumplía su función de cubrir la ropa interior que la habitante de este espacio portaba, la cual no era muy distinta a la prenda superior final. Un brassier con soporte y realce al busto con una base en color gris oscuro que asemejaba más a un negro, con los encajes morados completamente que delimitaban la zona más sensible del mismo, en un arco perfectamente definido alrededor de tan bello y escultural pecho. Las panties eran negras, de un negro tan profundo que parecía no poder reflejar luz alguna, adornado nuevamente por delicados encajes morados, aunque un morado un poco más oscuro que el de la parte superior todo acompañando a un pequeño moño negro que finalizaba la pieza completa.

Al ver al rostro de tan hermosa mujer podíamos ver un rostro familiar, un escultural cuerpo conocido, tanto hoy como en muchos años, como si el tiempo hubiera sido detenido en ella solamente. Miro fijamente fuera, amparada por la oscuridad que su habitación le brindaba, como si buscara a alguien importante. Tomó un poco de la leche en su vaso, dejado caer un pequeño trazo del mismo por su cuello. Suspiró, remojó sus labios nuevamente y dijo en una voz baja pero suficientemente clara para que ella misma se diera cuenta de lo que decía " _ **Creo que debo buscarla**_ ".

Respiro hondo, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía, los abrió nuevamente y habló una última vez " _ **Creo que debo buscarla a ella, a Nozomi**_ ".


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saltando a través de un tiempo VI**_

By Alejandro

 **Capítulo VI – La Casa por la playa**

Una ola impacta contra una roca.

Dos olas más impactan con la misma roca.

El mar se muestra tan inquieto y juguetón como siempre.

Hay una mujer parada en un camino de madera que ha sido pintada de blanco, la madera chilla por la fuerza de gravedad que se aplica sobre ella aunado al peso de la mujer antes descrita. La mujer tiene los brazos puestos detrás de ella, entrelazados a partir de los dedos ejerciendo mínima presión entre ellos.

Su piel es blanca y tersa, con una suavidad tal que el mismísimo aire cruza casi sin tocarla en su paso. Lleva el pelo suelto lo que facilita que pueda bailar con la brisa que aparece con la marea, con el ambiente, con la calma. Sus verdes ojos contemplaban el horizonte mientras atestiguaban la tranquilidad que otorga una casa cercana al mar.

Vestía un vestido blanco con el que se sentía más cómoda, el vestido que una querida amiga le había regalado hace ya muchos años y que no fue víctima del paso del tiempo. El largo del vestido permitía que este fuera de un lado para otro aleatoriamente apoyado en la corriente. Un movimiento suave, elegante y gracioso que concordaba con la personalidad de aquella mujer que imaginaba un momento mejor, cosa que no logró del todo.

Dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa que se hallaba detrás de ella, caminando de vuelta por el camino de madera por el que se había acerado a la costa para admirar la belleza del mar. Cada paso hacía un chillar muy notorio en la madera vieja, cada paso se sentía igual que el anterior, como si se tratara de una repetición incesante.

Sus piernas eran largas y le permitían llegar rápido a esa casa. Abrió la puerta y entró, dio un par de pasos hacia el apagador para encender las luces y admirar el hermoso espacio que ella poseía. Era una serie de focos con filtros de verde opaco para evitar que la luz deslumbrara, todos en una línea recta a 25 cm del techo sujetos por una estructura de aluminio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde casi sin saturación, parecía blanco a primera vista, pero era verde, como sus ojos.

Frente a ella se encontraba una sala amplia que se convertía en un comedor en el extremo izquierdo, donde una mesa de madera y un florero blanco con margaritas dentro eran el centro de atención. En el extremo contrario se hallaba una sala completa de tres piezas que se hallaban a un metro de una chimenea que en la parte superior albergaba una televisión de 45 pulgadas en la que veía competiciones deportivas como gimnasia o voleibol, su deporte favorito.

Se sentó en el sillón y contempló el fuego en la chimenea que previamente había encendido antes de salir a admirar la costa. Se puso a pensar mientras veía el fuego bailar frente a ella. No pensaba en nada realmente hasta que se enfocó en un pensamiento claro, uno que siempre la había acompañado desde su adolescencia. Siempre le interesó ser madre, las implicaciones que eso tendría en su vida así como los bellos momentos que vienen para una mujer deseosa de ser madre, inclusive los problemas y malos ratos que cualquier niño genera.

Consideraba estar lista, creía firmemente que podría ser una buena madre. ¿Un niño?, ¿una niña?, ¿un niño y una niña?, las ideas brotaban de su cabeza mientras levantaba las piernas efusivamente de la emoción que le causaba pensar en ello. La alegría le recorría conforme pensaba en ello, era un plan (si es que se le puede llamar así) excelente, uno que durante mucho tiempo pensó que debería implementar.

Estaba decidido, Nozomi Toujo sería madre.

Ella no era tonta, de ninguna manera, por lo que sabía de antemano cómo se "hacían los bebés", ese ligero detalle causaba un problema. Actualmente no tenía pareja y consideraba muy tardado empezar un gran romance, como los que siempre soñó, para llegar al momento especial de tener a su hijo en brazos. **"¿Qué puedo hacer?** ", se preguntaba constantemente mientras jugueteaba con su cabello a diferentes horas del día. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que buscó en internet opciones para ser madre soltera, nunca teniendo en mente que no deseara ser acompañada para toda la vida, sino que su mayor deseo era poder experimentar la misma felicidad que su madre tuvo durante toda la vida de ella.

Por fortuna su ingreso era muy sólido, a pesar de que fuera mediante la venta de sus pinturas y relatos cortos que mandaba a editoriales para ser ingresados en revistar de alto tiraje, así como libros recopilatorios. No supondría ningún problema ser una madre soltera por el lado económico, pero eso no eximía la duda de si su conocimiento bastaría para tratar con un niño pequeño. Vivía sola en una casa a orillas del mar y aunque tenía muy buena relación con sus vecinos, sus amistades vivían un tanto lejos por lo que en ciertas cuestiones podría tener dificultades.

Parecía que un embarazo no estaba dentro de lo que podría manejar, era algo con muchas dificultades que no serían justas para el bebé que llevara en su vientre. ¿No estaba siendo muy egoísta pensando de esa manera?, ¿no era muy dura consigo misma o es que acaso su deseo no era mas que un capricho?

Las incógnitas se apilaban dentro de su cabeza conforme pasaban los días, una tras otra como papeles juntándose en una oficina gubernamental. Pensaba mucho tiempo en eso y ya estaba chocando con sus trabajos usuales, debía de esclarecer aquello que deseaba y reformular lo que quería.

Fue así que llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor para ella era adoptar, habiendo tantos niños solos que estaban tristes o siendo maltratados en el mundo, y como ella era una persona con tanto amor para dar no sentiría ningún remordimiento o problema en otorgarle ese amor a un niño. Estaba decidido, Nozomi Toujou adoptaría a un niño.

Conforme a la ley realizó los trámites necesarios, así como también acondicionó tanto su hogar como su vida para la llegada de la persona con la que compartiría su vida. Poco a poco fue comprando muebles, juguetes, provisiones y todo lo necesario para que al llegar las comodidades fueran las adecuadas. "Ningún gasto es suficiente", se decía constantemente en voz alta para así nunca olvidar lo feliz que estaba del suceso.

Pasaron así las semanas e incluso un par de meses hasta que recibió la llamada que estaba esperando. El teléfono sonó y ella se encontraba leyendo una revista justo a lado para estar atenta al sonido de éste. Levantó el auricular y entonces apareció la señora Keikause

 **Buenos días señorita Toujou, soy la señora Keikause, estoy llamándola para avisarle que su trámite ha concluido y podrá venir a recoger a su hija a la oficina.**

 **¿En serio?, vaya, me alegra mucho escucharlo, voy enseguida.**

No podía con la emoción, apenas colgó saltó de alegría por toda la sala, gritando efusivamente que sería madre. No le preocupaba hacer ruido, la casa más cercana a la suya se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia por lo que nadie se molestaría con sus efusivos gritos, saltos y risas.

Tomó su chaqueta, sus llaves y salió disparada hacia la oficina de adopción como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba impaciente por conocer a su nueva familia y no quería perderse ni un minuto por viajar lento o sin prisa. Llevaba en el maletero varios juguetes y un oso de peluche que iba a regalarle en cuanto la viera. Casi se puso a llorar en el auto mientras conducía, lo cual es imprudente y si te pasa debes detenerte hasta calmarte, diría Umi.

Tocó el timbre mientras su pierna no dejaba de temblar y su pie de estrellarse mínimamente con el piso, claramente estaba agitada, expectante y ansiosa. Abrió la puerta una señora mayor la cual le indicó el camino a través de un largo pasillo con claros problemas de iluminación, "Ha estado así desde septiembre, dicen que lo arreglarán pero no lo hacen señorita" dijo la mujer con bastante enojo.

Le pidieron que se sentara en lo que la directora de la agencia se desocupaba, la plática con la familia que llegó antes de ella se había extendido bastante. Se enojó por esto, claramente se podía evitar hacerla esperar si terminaran antes su conversación, pero igualmente la espera valdría la pena, aunque ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar, quería ya estar en compañía de su nueva familia. Sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, la emoción le podía ganar a cualquier otra emoción que pudiera sentir en ese momento o previo, no tenía otra cosa en su mente.

Finalmente la puerta de la oficina de la directora se abrió, la familia compuesta de dos madres y un niño salió, los tres sonreían. La señora Keikause miro fijamente a Nozomi y le dijo "La esperaba dentro de algunas horas señorita Toujou" todo esto mientras Nozomi se levantaba tomando el oso de peluche, su abrigo y su bolsa. "Bueno, no quería esperar más tiempo", le respondió mientras ambas entraban a la oficina para posteriormente sentarse en las sillas correspondientes a cada una.

 **De acuerdo, todo está listo señorita Toujou, simplemente necesito su firma para completar con los trámites de la adopción** , la señora le entregó un par de hojas llenas de frases intrincadas legales y espacios en blanco para rellenar

 **¿Sólo una firma?, de acuerdo, firmaré donde me pida.**

 **Muy bien, si me hace el favor de llenar esta hoja con sus datos podremos terminar, mientras tanto voy a dar aviso de que traigan a la pequeña.**

Giro a su derecha para apretar el botón de su intercomunicador, haciendo un ruido al ser presionado hasta el fondo. De aquel aparato salió una interferencia seguida de un **"Dígame señora Keikause"** , la señora indicó que trajeran a la hija de Nozomi al área de recepción en lo que ella y la madre terminaban con el papeleo.

Llenó diligentemente todos y cada uno de los espacios asignados y después firmo en todas las líneas horizontales donde se le requirió, con tanta velocidad que algunos dirían que sus datos no estaban bien escritos. Era mera formalidad, todos los documentos importantes ya estaban en resguardo de sus archivos por lo que sabrían de antemano los pormenores y detalles importantes de Nozomi.

Terminó de llenar los documentos y se los entregó a la señora, era tanta su emoción y ansiedad por terminar que casi se los lanza. Ella no lo tomó a mal, entiendo que así como hay personas o parejas que pueden ocultar sus emociones debe haber algunas que no puedan guardar su emoción. Juntó los documentos, los acomodó para que estuvieran rectos y presentables, se levantó e indicó a Nozomi que la esperaban afuera, diciéndole que su familia estaría del otro lado.

Abrió la puerta sonriendo, era una misión importante mostrarse alegre para la pequeña así sabría que estaba feliz de que llegara a su vida. Miro a la izquierda y no había nadie, pero al voltear a la derecha la observó…

A lado de la mujer que le abrió la puerta se encontraba una pequeña niña, llamada Shiro, con el pelo castaño, corto y algo desarreglado, con unos ojos color café y una mirada pérdida, viendo hacia el suelo casi en todo momento. No era muy alta pero aun así tenía un tamaño promedio o suficiente para su edad (5 años). Llevaba puesto una playera rosa y un pantalón de color morado, además de llevar un suéter que hacía juego.

Ella se sintió muy contenta de ver a la que ahora sería su hija y la persona más importante en el mundo. Se hincó para ver a los ojos a la pequeña y le entregó el oso de peluche. La niña abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, ¿es que acaso nadie le había regalado algo antes?, sin embargo Nozomi le sonrió como a nadie nunca. La niña lo tomo y entonces Nozomi le preguntó "¿Te gusta?", la infante asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al piso. Era difícil para ella aceptar que su vida habría de cambiar, no conocía a Nozomi, había sido de esas adopciones "a la suerte" donde la agencia te hace entrega de un niño que nunca has visto, dicen para evitar prejuicios alrededor de los niños, no quieren prestarse a ser como una tienda departamental que juega con las vidas de otros seres humanos.

" **Llamé a ese oso Chikara (fuerza), pero si tú quieres puedes llamarlo de otra manera** ", Nozomi quería escuchar hablar a la que sería su hija, pero no hubo respuesta. Se preocupó, pasó por su cabeza que la niña desconfiaba de ella, que había algo mal con Nozomi y por eso no se emocionaba como ella. Nozomi tomó su mano y caminaron juntas al auto, la sentó en el asiento de atrás y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad especial. Aceleró y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

Hubo mucho silencio en el camino, un silencio ensordecedor, que entristecía a Nozomi, ¿no era yo lo que ella esperaba? Pensaba mucho que ella tendría algún defecto que hiciera que Shiro no le hablara, aunque del otro lado de su mente pasaba también las obvias circunstancias que harían que esto estuviera pasando. De pronto se escuchó un pequeño murmullo, casi inaudible, pero Nozomi podía detectar bien los ligeros sonidos, había que saber hacerlo si se iba a vivir en un lugar que tendría mucho ruido por las olas.

Se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y le preguntó a Shiro si había hablado, ella simplemente repitió lo que había dicho: " **Gracias** ". En ese mismo momento Nozomi salió de su asiento para ir a abrazar a la pequeña niña. Mientras se encontraba en sus brazos le respondió " **En realidad a quien debo agradecer es a ti, me esforzaré para ser tu madre** ". Si no fuera suficiente la niña respondió al abrazo y le expreso con lágrimas a la que ahora fungiría como su protectora " **Sé que lo harás bien** ".

Ambas lloraron de felicidad, mientras una briza levantaba las hojas. Era el principio de una bella historia de felicidad para ambas, cuando en ese mismo lugar y tiempo alguien las observaba sonriendo con singular alegría, sabiendo que todo iría a bien.

 _ **¿Terminaste con esas cartas Nozomi?**_

 _ **Sí, ya terminé, podemos irnos a la siguiente clase**_

 _ **Nunca lo entenderé, ¿qué tanto pueden decir las cartas de tu futuro?**_

 _ **Bastante, en especial el que me espera Eli.**_

 _ **¿Es bueno?**_

 _ **Muy bueno.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saltando a través de un tiempo VII**_

By Alejandro

 **Capítulo VII – Educación para Risako**

Al volver a casa Hanayo encendió la luz, no era noche pero se nubló la tarde como ya habían avisado en el pronóstico del clima. Aún no llegaban Risako ni Ekiguchi, lo que era extraño para la hora que era, pero seguramente Risako pidió ir a un parque o a comprar un helado y él no es fanático de comer en el auto. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó a la sala.

Se acercó lentamente al sillón y se lanzó a éste, acomodándose como si una oruga creara su capullo. Levantó el control remoto y sintonizó algún canal, el que fuera, no había nada en especial a esa hora. La cadena nacional se encontraba pasando alguna temporada de "Kamen Rider", inmediatamente la reconoció pues la diferencia es muy clara con respecto a "Super Sentai". Cambió el canal pues no es fanática de Kamen Rider sino de Magiranger (la única que vio completa).

En otro canal había un programa de cocina el cual hablaba de comidas extranjeras muy difíciles de hacer y de pagar, mientras que en el siguiente había un noticiero. Uno a uno descartaba los canales que no contenían nada que fuera de su agrado, ya fueran noticias o reportajes de lugares interesantes en Hokkaido. Sin embargo había un canal que llamó su atención profundamente, era un canal donde presentaban un reportaje sobre la educación en Tokio y como hubo toda una reforma impulsada por una sola persona, ella conocía a esa persona.

Se trataba de más ni menos que Honoka, una de sus amigas en la preparatoria, a quien llevaba años sin ver. Se leían muy claramente los símbolos que llevaban a la pronunciación "Honoka Kousaka", era sorprendente e impactante para ella, ya que nunca pensó que Honoka iría por una carrera en la educación.

El reportaje comenzó con una entrevista de varios minutos a la señorita Kousaka, donde se le hacían preguntas sobre su pasado, su educación y aspectos que la llevaron a las reformas en Tokio. En dicha entrevista mencionó en varias ocasiones como su vida escolar, en especial la etapa Otonokizaka había servido de influencia para buscar mejorar el sistema. Ella creía firmemente que la exposición a las artes y cultura era de mucha ayuda en el aprendizaje, y que la disciplina recompensada con el éxito y el buen trato era más que suficiente para mejorar las evaluaciones anuales de estudiantes sin tener que presionarlos aún más (lo que sabemos lleva a los alarmantes números de suicidios en Japón).

Era más que claro que los años habían colocado a Honoka en una posición importante como ministra de educación local en Tokio*, además que las enseñanzas de Eli como manager de Muse habían sido de mucha utilidad. Con absoluta responsabilidad y seriedad abordaba sus argumentos para defender su plan de algunas preguntas cuestionándola, preguntas que el público de la cadena había mandado a través de correo electrónico.

Hanayo quedó muy encantada con oír nuevamente a su compañera de grupo siendo toda una adulta responsable, al líder de una importante organización, como lo fue en su momento Muse. Además de que el plan que menciona podría aplicarse muy bien en Hokkaido, la joven madre aplicaba ciertos parámetros del "Plan Kousaka" en la vida de su hija Risako ya que la música era parte importante de la misma, así como la cultura dado el trabajo de su madre.

Pasó por su mente enviar un correo para saludar, así como darle la sugerencia a Honoka de buscar ejecutar el sistema en Hokkaido, sin embargo en la misma pantalla se podía ver la falta del aviso "En Vivo". De igual manera tomó su celular y realizó la búsqueda de medios de contacto con su oficina, afortunadamente en estos años es más sencillo hallar este tipo de información en cuanto a servidores públicos se refiere. Dentro del sitio de Tokio encontró la manera de contactarse, vía correo electrónico, para saludarla como amigas que fueron y también para dar la sugerencia de implementar ese sistema en las escuelas de Hokkaido.

La segunda parte del programa consistía en una revisión cronológica de los hechos durante el "Plan Kousaka", donde se demostraba como algunos índices en cuanto a evaluaciones habían bajado en años anteriores y que desde los primeros meses del plan se encontraban en aumento. Sobra decir que la producción del reportaje era bastante competente, no tenía nada que lo calificara de espectacular, pero se notaba el esfuerzo del equipo de edición.

También mencionaron el caso de un alumno en especial, Arisa Sakamiya, quien por su notable desempeño había recibido una beca especial para una prestigiosa universidad, así como también varias conexiones con empresas importantes relacionadas a la industria aeroespacial. Entra cada tanto aparecían fotos y vídeos donde Honoka aparecía, ya fuera en entrevistas o en recortes de periódicos, se había vuelto una celebridad en el mundo de la administración pública. Era un contraste muy definido el caso de Honoka, de una niña con problemas de atención en las clases a ser un artífice de las mejores educativas en la ciudad más importante a nivel internacional de este país.

Finalmente terminó el reportaje con la pregunta hacia el público "¿Qué seguirá después?", además de una despedida tanto de Honoka como de la presentadora. Sobra decir que Hanayo se encontraba absolutamente encantada después de haber visto este programa especial, por lo que puso manos a la obra para redactar el correo, aunque no sabía cómo comenzar.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y un grito que se hacía más fuerte cada vez, era la pequeña Risako quien había llegado, siendo sus primeras palabras **"¡Papá me compró un helado!** " a lo que Hanayo le sonrió mientras que a su amado esposo sólo le esbozó una ligera cara de desaprobación. Los helados eran premios para Risako cuando cumplía con las tareas que tiene asignadas en el calendario de su cuarto o cuando obtiene una mención honorifica en las ceremonias de su escuela.

Ekiguchi resintió el rostro de su esposa y entonces comentó " **Risako hoy tuvo un premio, ¿verdad querida?** ", a lo que la niña corrió a su mochila mientras gritaba que había sido así. De su mochila sacó un diploma que acreditaba a Risako como la autora del dibujo más bonito del día. Hanayo no pudo ocultar la alegría de que el dibujo de su hija fuera premiado, sobre todo porque el dibujo era de su mamá como una idol en un escenario.

No pudo ocultar su gran sonrisa al ver el dibujo de su hija. Había plasmado con los instrumentos infantiles una escena importante en la vida de su madre, cuando era una idol. Era un dibujo hecho sólo con 6 colores de crayolas diferentes en el que se podía ver a la misma Kayo en un escenario donde dos personas la están apoyando: Ekiguchi y Risako, quienes portan bastones de luz grandes para alentar a la artista en la tarima.

El tamaño desproporcionado de los bastones de luz hizo que Ekiguchi preguntara a su hija el porqué de ese tamaño, a lo que la niña contestó con un rotundo **"¡Porque mi amor por mamá es así de grande!** ". No era muy difícil de entender que la niña había formulado un principio de equivalencia con el tamaño del bastón y el cariño que siente por ella.

Desde el lagrimal de su ojo derecho empezaba a brotar una lágrima de felicidad ante el reconocimiento de su hija por su carrera pasada, el mayor reconocimiento para ella, sin embargo trató de ocultar la lágrima para no preocupar a su hija innecesariamente. Se puso de pie y caminó hacía el pizarrón en el pasillo de entrada de la casa donde lo colocó al centro usando una tachuela de color verde. " **Lo pondremos aquí para que cuando tengamos invitados vean el bonito dibujo que has hecho, ¿qué te parece Risako?".** La niña simplemente sonrió.

Cayó la noche y Risako se había ido a la cama, ya habían pasado varias horas en silencio en la cama del matrimonio Shigetaka donde él leía un libro titulado "Cómo matar a un ruiseñor" en inglés (para así seguir avanzando en el curso del idioma que le pidieron en el trabajo), mientras que ella escuchaba el disco "Black Star de David Bowie" (el último álbum del artista antes de su fallecimiento). Todo se encontraba en un plácido silencio que tranquilizaba a la pareja después de un día agitado.

 **¿Cómo va tu libro?** , preguntó ella

 **Bastante interesante, aunque hay varias palabras que no conozco, pero ya mañana las investigaré** , respondió mientras colocaba un separador

 **¿Por qué no las buscas en internet?**

 **Dejé mi celular cargando en la sala** , dijo Ekiguchi mientras ponía el libro en el cajón superior del buró de su costado derecho

 **Ekiguchi, ya te he dicho que no dejes el celular cargando mientras dormimos, si sufrimos un golpe de corriente podría afectarle en el mejor caso o incendiar la casa** , decía Hanayo mientras se quitaba los audífonos

 **Sí… es sólo que me despistó un poco** , sonrió y frotó su nuca, **en fin, ¿qué tal está el disco nuevo que compraste?**

 **Éste me lo regalaste tú, dijo mientras soltaba una ligera carcajada, me parece una gran obra, sobre todo por la canción "Lazarus", ¿crees que la haya escrito pensando en la inmortalidad de la música?**

 **¿Inmortalidad de la música?** , preguntó altamente confundido

 **Sí, es un concepto que leí en la revista en la que escribe Nozomi**, dice que la música se sigue escuchando sin importar la época y que por su propia naturaleza puede carecer de contexto al momento de oírla, haciéndola eterna.**

 **Vaya, sí que es un concepto alucinante, pero ya es tarde y deberíamos dormir, ¿no crees?** , replico mientras bostezaba

 **Tienes razón**

Besó a su esposo en los labios, le dio un abrazo y se recostó cerrando los ojos hasta que la conciencia desapareció.

Al día siguiente se despertó algo tarde, por fortuna ese día su turno comenzaba hasta las 3 de la tarde, así que despertar a las 10 de la mañana no era problema alguno. Se levantó y acomodó su camisón mientras caminaba hacia el baño para prepararse. Nada mejor que un baño con agua caliente temprano, pensaba.

Conforme avanzó por el pasillo que conectaba los tres cuartos superiores notó que la contestadora tenía un mensaje, además de una nota: "Amor, llamaron temprano, me dijo que no quería despertarte y prefirió dejar un mensaje grabado."

¿Un mensaje de alguien importante?, le molestó un poco que Ekiguchi no fuera más explicativo aunque entendió que por la prisa, seguramente, o el hecho de que un Post-It es pequeño no lo hizo. Apretó el botón para escuchar el mensaje y lo que escuchó la alteró profundamente todo ese día.

" **Hola Kayo-chin, soy yo, Rin… Rin Hoshizora. Perdón por llamarte tan temprano, me ha dicho tu esposo que estabas dormida y no quería despertarte… en fin… hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, sé que dije que hoy íbamos a pasear en la ciudad, pero ha surgido un problema y quisiera tu ayuda. Verás… ¿cómo digo esto?**

 _ **[Pausa y respiración prolongada]**_

 **E-es sobre Honoka, acaba de recibir una demanda civil por falsificación de documentos en la implementación del "Plan Honoka" en Tokio. Ella dice que es una sucia jugada política de un rival y le creo, me pidió que la defendiera como abogada y he aceptado. También le dije que vives en Hokkaido y me pidió que te llevara conmigo como apoyo moral. En cuanto escuches esto por favor llámame para ponernos de acuerdo. Nos vemos Kayo-chin…"**

La cara de nuestra protagonista se tornó blanca, la respiración le falló por un instante y pensó en bloquearse por completo pero eso haría la anterior Hanayo, ésta es más valiente ya que lidia con los miedos que una pequeña niña causa. Tomó el teléfono y marcó a la oficina de Rin, donde su secretaria la comunicó inmediatamente.

 **¿Sí?**

 **Rin… ¡voy para allá!**

¿Éste sería un mal momento para descubrir que se está embarazada verdad?

*: En realidad no sé si existe dicha figura dentro del gobierno japonés, la he colocado por fines de la trama.

**: Sí, también escribe, no sólo pinta como leímos en el capítulo anterior.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Saltando a través de un tiempo VIII**_

By Alejandro

 **Capítulo VIII – Un asalto al tribunal**

Un automóvil iba a toda velocidad en la carretera, dentro de dicho auto había varias personas, una de ellas bastante preocupada por no entender la situación. En el asiento trasero de lado derecho se hallaba esa persona. Era Risako, con su poca edad no podía entender qué estaba pasando en ese momento, pero aun así sabía algo con certeza y eso era apoyar a su madre en lo que se necesitara.

La situación estaba muy tensa y las palabras faltaban, había mucho silencio la mayoría del tiempo. Iban tan rápido como las leyes permitían, esperando llegar a Tokio ese mismo día ya que la audiencia del juicio iba a ser al día siguiente. Por fortuna para los adultos habían podido aplazar sus compromisos para enfocarse en esta situación, a diferencia de Risako que faltaría a clases debido a que no había quien pudiera cuidarla.

Del otro lado de la situación se encontraba Honoka resoplando de cansancio y aburrimiento, había estado trabajando durante varias horas sin un descanso y poco a poco las energías se le terminaban. Su hijo salió de su cuarto con notable enojo, había perdido en su juego móvil y quería que su mamá le ayudara, pero no podía. El hijo era bastante maduro para su edad, entendía que su querida madre no gozaba de mucho tiempo para atenderlo en cosas tan insignificantes, pero por otro lado sigue siendo un niño y demanda atención, una paradoja infantil.

 **Mamá, deberías descansar, llevas mucho tiempo trabajando** , dijo el niño con notable preocupación

 **Esas son palabras muy complicadas para tu edad, ¿no?** , respondió con ligero sarcasmo

 **¿Ah, sí?, sólo digo cosas mamá, eso me enseñaste…**

 **Pero tienes razón, debo descansar, no puedo defenderme en la corte si no tengo energías**

 **¿Es muy importante eso?,** dijo el niño apretando sus manos

 **Bastante, mi futuro en el trabajo depende de esto** , soltó aire por la nariz al concluir la oración.

Honoka estudió pedagogía en la universidad de Tokio, para sorpresa de todos que esperaban hiciera carrera de algún otra carrera que no involucrara demasiado esfuerzo. Sin embargo ella sentía la necesidad de una responsabilidad, quería un reto y qué mejor reto que ayudar a las futuras generaciones de la mejor manera que pudiera.

No le fue muy difícil al principio realizar su camino, gracias a las enseñanzas de Eli durante la época de "Mius" podía arreglárselas al principio. Siguieron en contacto durante varios años mientras ambas se encontraban en la universidad, lo cual ayudó mucho a la formación personal de Honoka. Se volvieron muy amigas, en ocasiones parecía que su amistad era mayor a la de Honoka con Umi quien se mudó a Ikebukuro y Kotori que viajó al extranjero.

Logró con algo de sobre-esfuerzo aprobar sus materias y convertirse en toda una profesional, incluso con mención honorifica por parte del decano de su universidad. Fueron los primeros días más felices desde la separación que ella pidió para "Mius". Estaba consciente de que el futuro le habría de brillar a todas de alguna u otra manera, y ahora que veía a tantas personas felicitarla como en su momento cuando era idol escolar, entendió que hizo lo correcto.

Para su fortuna logró obtener un trabajo en un hospital infantil donde empezó a pulir sus tratos con los infantes, así como obtener experiencia para su futuro. Pasaba el tiempo ayudando a niños a lidiar con las enfermedades, así como los padecimientos que sus familiares pudieran tener, dolía bastante cuando eran enfermedades terminales y hubo muchas ocasiones donde el llanto era la única cosa que salía de ella. Pero no se detuvo, sabía que no era todo lo que podía hacer.

Fue entonces que comenzó una maestría y así ingresó a las ramas políticas, aliándose con un político que confiaba en sus ideales. Y gracias a varios factores sociopolíticos lograron avanzar y crecer dentro de la estructura política, hasta que finalmente fue el turno de Honoka para tomar el puesto que hoy lucha por mantener. ¿Cuándo nace su hijo de 7 años entonces?

Su hijo, Ryosegawa Kousaka, nació un 4 de junio en Tokio de su primer matrimonio con el profesor de la universidad, Soichiro Hasegawa, poco después de que ella concluyera sus estudios. Tenían una diferencia de edad de 6 años y se enamoraron al poco tiempo de conocerse en el campus, él era profesor de Química Orgánica, habiendo estudiado Química y Biología con una maestría en Procesos Quimicos para la reducción del impacto ambiental, todos en la universidad de Kioto.

La desgracia tocó la puerta muy pronto para la pareja, pues a los pocas semanas después de enterarse de que tendrían un hijo, un conductor ebrio atropelló a Soichiro, falleciendo al instante. Sobra decir que el peso de esta muerte hizo que Honoka se quebrara, sin embargo después un sueño en el que veía a su hijo partiendo a Estados Unidos para ser un astronauta recordó que había alguien importante que la necesitaba completa, ese niño sería Ryosegawa.

 **¿Tendrías hijos Maki?** , preguntó Honoka a Maki

 **¡¿Qué, de qué hablas, no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas?!, además no me gustan los niños, son groseros y molestos**

 **Yo creo que tener un hijo sería algo bonito** , comentó Nozomi ante la negativa de la pelirroja

 **¿Quién querría tener hijos?, ocupan mucho tiempo y yo pienso ser doctora, no tendría tiempo para ellos** , mejor que los tenga Hanayo

 **¡¿Qué?!, p-p-p-pero, yo no… podría… ¡no, eso es muy vergonzoso!** , respondió Hanayo quien vio su rostro transformado en una bella masa roja de la vergüenza

Las chicas estaban platicando durante uno de los recesos que Eli les permitía mientras ensayaban, se estaban preparando para la presentación de Mermaid Festa, una canción nueva que Maki ya había compuesto. Honoka rápidamente cambió de tema viendo que las consecuencias de su inocente pregunta se harían cada vez más grandes.

\- **¿Y tú Honoka?** \- preguntó Umi pero fue interrumpida por Eli quien avisó a las chicas que el receso cesó y debían de volver a ensayar (sí, uso esa misma frase). Honoka no tenía respuesta para su propia pregunta, así que de no haber dicho nada Eli ella tampoco hubiera podido responder.

Honoka entró al cuarto de su hijo y le preguntó si podía acompañarla a cenar, el niño por supuesto aceptó y caminó a la mesa para degustar lo que su madre le había preparado. Del otro lado de la situación, Rin entretenía a Risako con historias sobre su mamá como idol, cosa que a Hanayo no le gustaba mucho dado que no le gusta mucho la idea de que su hija crezca creyendo que su madre es famosa o que puede ser grosera o presumida por algo que fue hace mucho tiempo.

En las bocinas del vehículo sonaba " _Rebel Yell_ de _Billy Idol_ " y nuestra joven madre no podía no hacer el solo de guitarra con un instrumento de aire, lo cual fue acompañado casi en sincronía por Risako. Ekiguchi también quería dejarse llevar pero debía mantener una velocidad límite así como no moverse mucho dentro del carril.

Finalmente llegaron al Hotel Central One en Tokio, perteneciente a la cadena transnacional Central One que llegara a Japón hacía ya 10 años. Es una de las pocas empresas norteamericanas que se han asentado en el territorio sin repudio total del público. Esto le parecía bien a Hanayo que durante su carrera tuvo varios profesores que comentaban lo benéfico que podría llegar a ser que esto fuera más común, en especial para el público.

 **Mañana tendremos un día muy ajetreado, ¿verdad Rin?** , le comentó Hanayo a su amiga mientras se registraban en el vestíbulo del hotel

 **Sí, no sé lo que nos espera con Honoka** , respondía con sosobra

 **No creo que pueda ser tan malo, ¿o sí?** , decía Ekiguchi quien había quedado al margen de la situación.

El plan era sencillo en papel, se reunirían con Honoka a las 9 am en el parque que queda de frente al hotel donde se hospedan. Después irían todas juntas a la corte. Mientras tanto Ekiguchi pasearía a Risako por la ciudad, esperando que ella pudiera disfrutar de unas vacaciones. Si todo salía como se quería todo este asunto se resolvería en un solo día y todas podrían volver a su vida sin mayor problema.

Esa misma noche Honoka no conciliaba el sueño, daba vueltas en su cama mientras intentaba dormir, pero tanto las preocupaciones de su cita en la corte como el reencuentro con sus amigas de la escuela le generaban mucha ansiedad. Leía un poco pero no funcionaba, trataba de ver televisión pero tampoco funcionaba, intentaba contar ovejas pero nada le ayudaba a dormir. Su última opción eran los fármacos, pero Honoka no quería quedarse dormida y no poder llegar a su destino.

Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y buscó contar los autos que pasaran frente a su casa, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar recordar un momento similar en su juventud. Fue aquella vez que fue acusada de un robo en la escuela.

Durante un otoño había desaparecido una mochila perteneciente a una alumna de segundo año llamada Sayaka Kusuga, era una chica molesta quien siempre andaba comentando su frágil estado de salud, lo que la hacía pensar que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Era una persona muy grosera y altanera que molestaba de vez en vez a las alumnas de segundo año como Umi y Honoka misma.

Las investigaciones realizadas por el prefecto fueron turbias y misteriosas, posiblemente porque no era un detective competente sino un empleado con ciertas facultades diferentes a las de un profesor. Este sujeto basó todo su argumento investigativo en una discusión que llegó a tener Umi con esta en la cual Honoka salió a defender a su amiga empujando a Kusuga. Con esta evidencia testimonial de un prefecto poco eficiente se entabló una acusación en contra de Honoka por el robo de la misma.

Como podrías esperar Kotori salió en defensa de su amiga de la vida, y como su madre era la directora de la escuela tuvo una línea directa para defender a Honoka. Evidentemente la Señora Minami no creía que Honoka fuera capaz de tal acción, por lo que cito tanto a ésta como a Sayaka para arreglar el asunto. En un careo se podrían resolver las dudas en el caso de la mochila perdida, o bien demostrar la inocencia de Honoka, aunque no supiera cómo.

Ambas estudiantes se veían los rostros una a la otra, durante un buen rato, enfrentado sus argumentos. La peli-naranja decía ser inocente, que no sabía nada de la mochila de Sayaka y que mucho menos le interesa. Sayaka seguía repitiendo las mismas acusaciones y la Señora Minami quedaba al medio de dicha discusión, tratando de calmar los ánimos de las dos, los cuales ya estaban por explotar. Faltaba poco para que Sayaka revelara su propio plan para incriminarla, esta idea había surgido de Kotori quien teorizaba que la molesta compañera de salón idearía un plan para molestar y meter en problemas a alguien, la elegida sería Honoka debido al altercado que tuvieron.

Sin embargo Sayaka no salía de su argumento y el prefecto juraba que Honoka debía ser la culpable, ante la falta de evidencia probatoria de su inocencia parecía que el destino de la líder de las Mius se sellaría ahí mismo. Ella lo sabía y sentía en cada fibra de su ser, el temor de ser expulsada por un crimen que no cometió, ante una injusticia. Su corazón comenzaba a alentarse, el no poder seguir asistiendo a la escuela Otonokizaka haría que pudiera seguir en el grupo y ello perjudicaría de una manera indescriptible en la competencia virtual del Love Live!

Pero no todo estaba perdido, ya que sin que nada lo pudiera avisar alguien tocó a la puerta, siendo respondida por la Señora Minami. Detrás de la madera y el vidrio se hallaba Maki, quien sostenía en una mano la mochila de la parte acusatoria. – **¿Qué llevas ahí Nishikino?** – preguntó la Señora Minami ante la mirada impávida de Sayaka, Maki simplemente sonrió y dijo con calma – **Es la mochila de Sayaka señora Minami, la encontré en su gabinete en su club de costura y confección** –

Hubo un silencio, hasta que Kotori le preguntó al prefecto dónde había ido a recoger a Sayaka para traerla a la oficina, el prefecto se negó a responderle a una alumna, pero entonces su madre repitió la pregunta en voz alta llamándolo por su nombre completo sin honorifico alguno*. El prefecto respondió que había hallado a la señorita Kusuga en dicho club, y que incluso la había visto meter "algo" en dicho gabinete, pero también dijo que cualquiera pudo haber puesto la mochila mientras ellos estaban en sesión. Maki levantó el dedo índice, cerró los ojos y claramente estipuló – **Un argumento tan débil como ese no debería ser pronunciado, ¿quién cree usted que soy yo?, ¿una insulsa detective cualquiera?, claro que pensé en esa posibilidad y por ello le pedí a la presidente de club de costura y confección que viniera, y veo que está llegando.** –

En la lejanía del pasillo se podía ver a una alumna alta quien llevaba la distintiva banda que la acreditaba como presidenta del club, acompañada por la asistente del consejo estudiantil. Ambas presentaron una reverencia y saludo a los presentes, fue entonces que Maki dijo **– Por favor diles lo que me dijiste** – a lo que la chica comenzó a relatar como Sayaka llegó temprano al club con su mochila y la colocó en su gabinete. Ella se dio cuenta de que nadie ni la retiró antes de la llegada de Maki, ya que su posición como presidenta la compromete a estar antes que nadie y dejar al final el salón limpio y ordenado.

 **Me entristece ver que seas de esta manera Sayaka** , le dijo la presidenta mientras trataba de contener su enojo a través de una metódica respiración

 **¿Por qué les ayudas?, tú sabes cuánto odio a Honoka, ¿cómo puedes ponerte de su lado ahora?,** respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **A mí tampoco me agrada ella ni su música, pero en verdad odio las mentiras, y ésta es una que no toleraré,** sentenció la presidenta.

Maki sonrió y pidió a la asistente que regresara a la presidenta del club a sus aposentos, la directora asentó con la cabeza y se efectuó el traslado. La verdad había sido esclarecida aunque el prefecto no perdió oportunidad en preguntarle a Maki cómo supo que la mochila estaba en el gabinete. La pelirroja no podía creer tal pregunta y no pudo ocultar su disgusto cuando le dijo - ¿Qué clase de prefecto es usted?, sólo fui a donde ella estuvo hoy y pregunté si la habían visto -, el prefecto quedo estupefacto ante esto.

La Señora Minami pidió a todas que salieran mientras hablaba seriamente con el prefecto, no sin antes decirle a Maki que debe tener más respeto por sus mayores. El día fue salvado por la mente aguda e inconformidad de su amiga Maki Nishikino.

La mañana había llegado y Honoka se alistaba para su cita en la corte, su hijo miraba anime en el televisor del cuarto mientras Honoka ajustaba su pañuelo, uno azul que su difunto esposo le había regalado en una de sus primeras citas. Respiraba varias veces para intentar sentirse cómoda, pero no lo lograba. No fue sino hasta que su hijo la abrazó y le dijo que todo iría bien que era una gran mamá y que la quiere mucho que encontró la calma.

Su asistente tocó la puerta y le avisó que su vehículo había llegado, ella asentó con la cabeza. Besó a su hijo en la mejilla, le dio un abrazo y partió hacía la puerta principal, su asistente le dijo - Me avisan que Hanayo y Rin ya están esperándola en el parque – ella simplemente sonrió, abrió la puerta y entró al auto.

Todo el camino estuvo en silencio, mirando por la ventana, contemplando la ciudad que ella juro mejorar y que ahora parecía darle la espalda. El coche se detuvo en un espacio para estacionar a las afueras del parque, salió por la puerta y las miro a la lejanía. Eran dos de sus amigas en la escuela sentadas esperándola como cuando la esperaban en la azotea. Tomó un gran respiro y caminó hacía su posición.

El reencuentro fue emotivo cada una abrazo a Honoka individualmente, para después abrazarse todas juntas por iniciativa de Rin. Se soltaron un par de lágrimas y mucha fuerza en los brazos que quedaban sueltos después de cada pensamiento. Honoka les agradeció por venir y les pidió que entraran al auto.

 **¿No va a venir Umi o Kotori?** , preguntó Rin

 **¡Rin, eso es muy personal!** , interrumpió Hanayo ante la pena de hacer una pregunta como apenas recién reencontradas

 **No hay problema** , dijo Honoka, **no, no van a venir, Umi tiene una competencia en el extranjero y Kotori… bueno, no se nada de ella desde hace tiempo, creo que fue al extranjero a estudiar**

 **Eso es muy triste Honoka** , dijo Hanayo

 **Un poco, sí, pero me gusta pensar que donde quieran que estén me apoyan aunque no pueda verlas** , dijo Honoka con una sonrisa

Llegaron con suficiente tiempo a la corte en donde el abogado de Honoka, el señor Miyamura Yamazaki las esperaba, informando de los últimos movimientos del juez, el fiscal y sus asociados, así como de los progresos en las contra investigaciones que han estado manejando para poder defenderse. Honoka les preguntó a sus acompañantes si no querían un café, ambas declinaron pues no tenían ganas.

La hora había llegado y los miembros del equipo legal, así como las invitadas tomaron su asiento en la corte, todos en sus espacios designados. El juez entró y los argumentos iniciales fueron expuestos tanto por la parte acusatoria como por la parte acusada.

Después de las ponencias uno a uno fueron subiendo al estrado a los testigos seleccionados por ambos abogados, para que éstos rindieran su declaración en el tribunal. La fiscalía buscaba una línea argumental basada en una presunta falsificación de documentos, firmas apócrifas así como estadísticas maquilladas para "demostrar" que el plan educacional estaba teniendo gran impacto en la sociedad de Tokio. "Claramente arregló todo para lucir bien y buscar un puesto mayor" fue el lema que tanto la fiscalía como sus testigos daban al público.

La tensión subía conforme los vasos de agua se vaciaban, Honoka sentía una gran presión y pensaba que se rompería en cualquier momento. De igual manera Hanayo y Rin también sentían una gran tensión sobre sus hombros, aunque no eran doctas en el tema no eran tontas y entendían perfectamente las consecuencias a corto, mediano, y largo plazo que esto tendría en la vida de su amiga y líder.

Limpiándose el sudor de la frente el juez dijo **– La defensa puede presentar su siguiente testigo** -, a lo que Miyamura dijo que su siguiente testigo se había retrasado, pidiendo un receso de una hora máximo para localizarla y traerla a juicio. El juez se negó y comenzó a decir que en el caso de no tener un testigo se seguiría el juicio como se tiene esquematizado.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su regaño al abogado Yamazki, se abrió la puerta del juzgado y de ahí salió una mujer. Era una mujer con muy buena ropa confeccionada a su medida con colores claros pastel, llevaba un vestido de una pieza que se dividía por un cinturón, además de realzar el conjunto con un saco blanco. En su rostro su maquillaje denotaba dedicación pero sin ser demasiado llamativo para decir que fuera ridículo, era adecuado para su tono de piel. Su joyería mostraba su nivel económico pero tampoco revelaba demasiado de sus ingresos. En pocas palabras era una mujer hermosa con ropa acorde a su personalidad.

Se acercó a la puerta que divide al público de los involucrados en el juicio, deteniéndose en paralelo a la mesa de los abogados de Honoka. Sonrío y volteó a su izquierda, en ese momento Honoka se dio cuenta de un nombre en la lista de testigos que no había notado hace un tiempo, era inconfundible, se trataba de ella.

La hermosa mujer le susurró – **Parece que una vez más debí encontrar una mochila** -, no había duda, era Maki Nishikino.

Del otro lado una joven mujer sintió nauseas y debió salir de la sala. De quién se tratará.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Saltando a través de un tiempo IX**_

By Alejandro

 **Capítulo IX – El Panda y El Fénix**

 **¿Sorprendida de verme Honoka?** , dijo Maki con el mismo tono que siempre ha tenido, **Me sorprendería yo si no fuera así.**

 **Ma-ma-Maki, ¿qué haces aquí?** , preguntó una Honoka angustiada

 **¿Qué qué hago aquí?, salvo tu carrera por supuesto, ¿qué más iba a hacer aquí?**

Maki se dirigió al estrado en donde iría a rendir su declaración para que esta fuera escuchada por los miembros del jurado, así como por los asistentes a la corte, entre los que estaban Hanayo, Rin, Ekiguchi y varios compañeros laborales de Honoka. Tomó asiento colocándose cómodamente en la silla.

No había cambiado mucho desde la escuela, ahora portaba el pelo largo y se vestía de manera sobria, habrá personas que dirán que se viste para verse mayor, otros que se viste así para imponer su posición como jefa.

La pelinaranja no podía entender en qué momento su amiga había entrado a la ecuación, así como tampoco podían entenderlo Rin y Hanayo, quienes seguían estupefactas ante la sorpresiva aparición de su ex compositora. Sentían que alguien había saltado varios pasos en la resolución de un conflicto y ahora veían los frutos de ello.

 **Para el registro, ¿podría indicarnos su nombre señorita?** , le indicó el abogado defensor

 **Maki Nishikino** , respondió la peliroja sin mayor titubeo

 **¿Podría explicarle a esta corte cuál es su relación con la señorita Kousaka así como su relación con este caso?** , volvió a preguntar el litigante

 **La conozco desde la escuela, fue la que me invitó a participar en su círculo de amigas y me volvió su compositora y cantante dentro del grupo Mius. Actualmente soy una de las benefactoras del llamado por la prensa "Plan Kousaka" a través de mi fundación "Tokio Educational Financee" también conocida como "Fundación Fénix"** , explicaba con tal dicción que haría sorprender hasta al mejor locutor en la radio.

 **De acuerdo, entendiendo el contexto de su llamado así como de su relación con la hoy acusada, ¿podría explicarnos por qué fue llamada hoy a esta corte?**

 **Por supuesto, me encuentro hoy frente a ustedes, juez, jurado y público presente para dar a conocer cifras oficiales, verificadas y confirmadas en cuanto a las donaciones partidarias y privadas para la realización del "Plan Kousaka"** , dijo Maki mirando fijamente a Honoka a los ojos.

Honoka no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en los meses que trabajó en su plan educativo nunca reparó en que ella estuviera dentro de los benefactores de su "comunidad". Aunque también cabe mencionar que nuestra acusada era la cara del plan y no que estuviera en todas los puestos revisando cada mínimo detalle, mala elección por su parte, deberá poner más atención la próxima vez.

De un portafolio, Maki, sacó una serie de documentos con los números que ella mencionó en su declaración. Estos papeles fueron a las manos del abogado, así como al juez y la fiscalía. En estos documentos se podían ver tablas y tablas de números, nombres, direcciones y medios de contacto para todos los benefactores. Los alegatos de la fiscalía eran que Honoka había malversado fondos a través de la falsificación de firmas de sus benefactores, así como también desvíos millonarios a cuentas fuera del país. Con esta nueva evidencia se pretendía dar por negada todas las declaraciones.

El abogado dio por finalizado su cuestionario y procedió a tomar asiento, esperando que la parte acusadora no tuviera ningún otra pregunta, pero sí la tenían. El fiscal Yamashita Akeno no pudo evitar mostrar su enojo ante la nueva evidencia de la defensa, pero antes de pedir un receso para evaluar dicha, se levantó, abotonó el saco y se dirigió a Maki.

 **Señorita Nishikino** , dijo el fiscal mientras se acomodaba el pelo de los costados, **¿no cree usted muy conveniente que haya llegado en este momento con esta presunta evidencia aclaratoria?**

 **En absoluto, he sido benefactor del "Plan Kousaka" desde el principio, sería una locura entrar a un grupo de inversión sin idea de con quién o cómo trabajaré** , dijo Maki mientras miraba al fiscal con una mirada retadora, **¿usted trabajaría con alguien que no conoce?, yo no lo haría y seguramente usted tampoco así que veo muy obvias mis acciones.**

 **Entonces, ¿le está afirmando a la corte que no estaba al tanto de los actos de corrupción de la acusada?** , volvió a arremeter el fiscal

 **No existe rastro alguno de corrupción dentro de la "Fundación Fénix" ni dentro del grupo de benefactores del "Plan Kousaka"** , dijo más seriamente Maki

 **Pero, ¿es su amiga?, ¿no haría usted lo que fuera por su amiga?** , maliciosamente el fiscal buscaba desviar el tema de conversación

 **¡Objeción, especulativo!** , interrumpió el abogado Yamazaki

 **Su señoría, solamente trato de sentar una base de confianza y objetividad que la testigo pueda tener en relación con la acusada** , decía el fiscal con una mano en el pecho

 **Lo permitiré, pero sea breve** , sentenció el juez

 **Responda entonces señorita Nishikino** , sonrío el fiscal, **¿no haría lo que fuera por su preciada amiga?**

Las personas en el público se quedaban sin aliento al ver cómo podía romperse la aparente defensa inquebrantable de los acusados. A la vez una persona sintió náuseas y salió corriendo nuevamente de la corte. El oficial a cargo de custodiar la puerta se dio cuenta de esto y supuso lo mismo que cualquiera: un embarazo.

La tensión aumentaba conforme el silencio entre el fiscal y Maki seguía, ¿qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Honoka quien veía cómo podía perder todo de una sola vez? Pero, la persona a quien le preguntaban no era cualquiera, claro que no, era Maki Nishikino. Si algo había que Maki podía hacer era salir de un apuro con certeza, no sólo era una gran compositora, cantante y bailarina, era una médico, con nervios de acero que harían encelar a cualquier miembro del equipo antibombas de Japón.

 **¿Me contestará algún día señorita Nishikino?** , dijo nuevamente, ahora con un tono más agresivo, **conteste la pregunta, ¿no haría lo que fuera por la acusada Honoka Kousaka?**

 **No** , contestó Maki, **no lo haría todo, haría lo necesario y lo importante**

 **¿Y qué sería eso?** , preguntó con malicia el fiscal

 **Demostrar que los actos de corrupción de los cuales acusan a esa tonta no son reales**

 **¿Cómo lo probará?, ¿acaso tiene más pruebas?** , expresó un malhumorado fiscal

 **Sí, de hecho acaban de llegar** , Maki señaló a la puerta de entrada de la corte

Las grandes puertas se hacían de un lado al otro, dando paso a la extraña figura que emergía del exterior. Se trataba de Kotori Minami, amiga de la infancia de Honoka, quien reaparecía en la escena.

Llevaba ahora el pelo suelto y sus ojos demostraban un temple de acero, completamente opuesto a la Kotori que todos conocieron y que recordaban. Inmediatamente Rin y Hanayo se levantaron de su asiento completamente atónitos, sin voz ni aliento que exhalar. De igual manera las personas en la corte comenzaron a armar revuelo, hablando entre ellos en voz alta preguntando por la identidad de la misteriosa chica. Tal fue el escándalo que el juez azotó su mazo para callarlos a todos pidiendo silencio y orden en la sala.

Su vestimenta se componía de un saco de color grisáceo-ámbar y una falda larga que llegaba poco antes de sus rodillas, siendo una bastante ajustada a sus piernas, pero que no le impedía caminar hasta el estrado donde expresaría su razón, y el porqué de su aparición.

 **¡Mi nombre es Kotori Minami, directora del banco internacional Parker & Watson, y he venido a demostrar la inocencia de Honoka Kousaka!**, dijo sin ningún rodeo mientras se acercaba al juez

 **¡Su señoría, esto es inadmisible!** , gritoneó el fiscal, **¡ella no se encontraba en la lista de testigos que la defensa proporcionó!** , siguió gritando mientras agitaba unos papeles en el aire

En efecto, no está en la lista, porque ella no es testigo de la defensa, **es mi testigo** , dijo una Maki mientras se esforzaba por no soltar una risa, **verán, sabía que algo así pasaría y que obviamente un fiscal malhumorado y calvo empezaría a cuestionar mi integridad al ser parte del grupo corporativo, así que tome precauciones y pedí la segunda opinión de alguien del banco al cual vinculan a Honoka.**

Kotori explicó a los miembros del jurado así como a los espectadores con lujo de detalle, con cifras, con estadísticas, inclusive trajo una cartulina de gran formato, lo sucedido con los ingresos y retiros de efectivo que se habían efectuado con respecto al dinero de la fundación.

Honoka miró a los miembros del jurado y veía como les cambiaba la cara, algunos por no entender la explicación y otros parecían estar obteniendo una mejor impresión de ella. El fiscal comenzó a sudar y tanto Hanayo como Rin se podían dar cuenta de que la presión lo estaba consumiendo a una velocidad impresionante.

Para el final de la explicación de Kotori el fiscal Akeno se quedó estupefacto ante una montaña de papeles en los cuales no hallaba respuesta. Se levantó, respiro hondamente y acomodó su corbata, limpió una parte del sudor que le recorría por la frente. Volteó al juez y con una voz silente como si la hubiera perdido le dijo al juez – **La fiscalía pide un receso** -, a lo que el juez replicó con un certero – **Me parece, con todo respeto señor fiscal, que usted se ha quedado sin argumentos. No han podido convencerme ni a mí ni al jurado más allá de cualquier duda razonable sobre la culpabilidad de Honoka Kousaka. Por ende y por el poder investido en mi persona, declaro este juicio como terminado, señorita Kousaka es usted libre de irse. Miembros del jurado, el gobierno japonés agradece su trabajo, son también libres para irse.** -

El juicio había concluido y Honoka abrazó a su abogado, mientras que del otro lado Rin y Hanayo se abrazaban eufóricas, ya que su amiga había superado la más grande problemática de su vida. Maki y Kotori se dieron la mano y voltearon a ver a las demás sonriendo pues a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado siguen siendo las mismas. **– Es increíble como al tratar de ser tan diferentes siguen siendo iguales, ¿no es así Maki?** – dijo Kotori con una sonrisa y mirada burlona a Maki, la cual sólo contestó asentando la cabeza.

Honoka abrazó a sus amigas al grito de "Lo logramos", después se les unieron Maki y Kotori, aunque Maki no dio el abrazo sino se quedó un paso alejada de ellas. – No cambias Maki – le dijo Rin, - No tengo por qué cambiar, además resolví el problema de Honoka – respondió con su típica amargura, - Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?, hay que ir a festejar – comentó una alegre Hanayo quien fuera respondida por Rin - ¡Wow, si has cambiado mucho Hanayo, ¿tú diciendo que hay que festejar? –

Todas rieron y salieron del tribunal sabiendo que la noche era larga y podían disfrutar de la victoria ante la justicia. Esta reunión había sido muy fructífera para todas ellas y era un reencuentro merecido.

Del otro lado del mundo, ya era noche y detrás de un escenario se hallaba una chica, tomando aire, respirando hondamente, tratando de quitarse los nervios que le provoca la entrevista en la que va a participar. No hablaba para, según ella, no gastarse las palabras y pensar muy duramente lo que iba a decir durante todo el acto por venir.

Era "The Nighty Chadman Show", un show nocturno de la cadena nacional en Estados Unidos, conducido por Ellis Chadman, comediante que se hiciera famoso por sus stand-ups así como una serie de televisión en la que participó como un analista frustrado de la NSA. Esta semana había comenzado una saga de entrevistas en vivo con artistas de otros países, ya que su esposa se lo pidió como un favor personal (esto acorde con reportes de la revista "Tremble") para conocer a otro tipo de artistas y hacer conexiones para sus galerías de arte moderno.

El programa comenzó como cualquier otro, con una cápsula cómica donde se presentaba a manera de parodia los eventos más relevantes o insignificantes de la semana (esto dependiendo de una votación en línea). De esto siguió una cadena de comerciales y anuncios, para después pasar a la presentación, a través de un clip audiovisual, de la artista que se presentaría esa semana.

Tanto el público en vivo como los espectadores en sus hogares pudieron ser testigos de la presentación de Nico Yazawa, la cantante que había conquistado las listas de popularidad, tanto en ventas físicas (gracias a ediciones especiales y un juego de coleccionismo) como en reproducciones digitales. Su segundo disco **"Quite quitting loving love"** había sido el disco más vendido de un artista extranjero en la unión americana, superado únicamente por Jack Illivian, un artista rock que superó solamente por 150,000 copias más.

Ellis alzó el brazo derecho y presentó a **"la talentosa, multifacética, idol japonesa y ahora estrella americana: Nico Yazawa"** , el público aplaudió mientras una figura aparecía desde una cortina roja caminando mientras sonreía a todos, efusivo para algunos y alegre para otros. Saludó con un beso a la mejilla a Ellis Chadman y tomó asiento en un sillón de color amarillo que combinaba perfectamente con la alfombra azul marino que se extendía hasta el fondo del escenario.

Una televisión ubicada frente al público pidió su silencio mediante la señal "Silence" a medida que el comediante intentaba comenzar con la plática. La chica se hallaba aún algo nerviosa por aparecer en un programa en vivo de tal magnitud en una tierra extranjera. Ya había salido en entrevistas en la cadena japonesa (aunque éstas fueron pregrabadas y editadas), y muchas de ellas al anunciar que saldría del territorio nipón (después de dos discos de mediano éxito) para cantar en inglés en Estados Unidos. Pero nada como esto, esto era nuevo.

 **Bien, Nico Yazawa, por fin estamos aquí,** dijo Ellis mientras señalaba la parte superior del escenario, **finalmente te tenemos de invitada en el "Nighty"** , dijo Ellis quien finalizó con una sonrisa

 **Sí** , Nico dejo salir una risa nerviosa, **parece que sí, finalmente estoy aquí**

 **Pero bien, dime Nico, ¿qué se siente haber sido la artista extranjera con más descargas ilegales del año?** , dijo Ellis quien reiría después de decir la frase así como el público

 **Pues te diré, es un honor para mí ser el motivo de que el FBI tenga tanto trabajo hoy** , continuó con la risa de Ellis así como la de todos los asistentes

 **Wow, esa no la vi venir** , continuó Ellis

 **¡Ni los que lo hicieron!, sólo imagina al FBI entrando a la fuerza y diciendo "¿Quién descargó música ilegal aquí?" y entonces el sujeto responde "Fui yo, pero era una canción de Nico Yazawa" y entonces dice el agente "Ah, bueno, entonces lo arrestamos"**

 **¡Vaya, usted sí que sabe bromear señorita Yazawa!**

El ambiente se había aligerado después de la broma de las descargas ilegales (departamento en el que efectivamente también lideraba), pero continuaron con anécdotas de su época de idol en Japón, así como su aparición en el Love Live que es referenciada en la canción "The First Dream" así como sus compañeras e incluso sus hermanos. Después pasaron a ver unos cuántos vídeos en los que aparecían fanáticos de Nico y sus exageradas reacciones tanto en Japón como en Estados Unidos. Igualmente Ellis aprovechó para pedirle en vivo un autógrafo a Nico como un regalo de bodas para su esposa, ella accedió muy amablemente y firmó una playera de su rival en ventas, el dúo conformado por Elizabeth Wellington y Amber Haymenwoth que se hacían llaman "Haywell".

Entre cada segmento de comerciales ambos aprovechaban para tomar algo de agua y tener unas cuantas pláticas informales. Durante uno de los cortes recibió una llamada de su celular, era una de sus hermanas quien quería saber si había podido realizar un pago, Nico le contestó que sí y colgó poco antes de entrar al aire.

Al finalizar el programa se despidió, como era lo acordado con una canción. La canción había sido elegida por el público mediante otra votación en redes sociales, por lo que "The First Dream" sería el tema que interpretaría para el público. Sin embargo, antes de que comenzara Ellis aprovechó para leerle a Nico un tweet enviado por una seguidora quien le agradecía por su música, misma que le ayudó a superar la tristeza de haber perdido a sus padres en un accidente. Nico se entristeció visiblemente y entonces dedicó la canción a la seguidora.

El público quedó silenciado ante la voz de la japonesa mientras interpretaba su más grande éxito, con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiendo cada nota, estrofa y verso como si recordara todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

Fue sin duda alguna un momento para recordar.


End file.
